


Under Pressure

by TheDarkFlygon



Series: Old PDV Stuff (2013-2016) [12]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Blackmail, Broken Bones, French Characters, Gen, Medical Inaccuracies, Overworking
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-17
Updated: 2014-11-08
Packaged: 2019-02-15 14:15:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 29,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13032900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDarkFlygon/pseuds/TheDarkFlygon
Summary: Alors que les proviseurs de ses deux lycées ont décidé de l’utiliser comme correctrice de contrôles tests sur des Terminales, Juliette se bat intérieurement pour ne pas céder sous le poids de la pression et de la fatigue qui s’alourdissent au fur et à mesure sur ses fragiles épaules de jeune femme fatiguée… Mais elle sait que le jour où elle cédera ne fait qu’être repoussé de peu.





	1. Chapter 1

Le lycée Rimbaud approchait à présent rapidement des vacances, qui seraient la semaine suivante. Les bâtiments principaux grouillaient d’élèves pressés de ne plus avoir cours pendant les deux dernières semaines, telle une fourmilière pendant un chaud jour d’été. Le bâtiment administratif était le seul à rester à peu près silencieux, n’étant que peu fréquenté. Certes, des élèves y passaient tous les jours pour leur chèque de cantine, mais ne restait pas assez de temps pour faire le brouhaha des ailes réservées aux cours.

Dans cet endroit quasiment plongé dans l’absence d’un quelconque bruit, seule une personne pouvait être entendue pendant la fin de la pause, vers une heure de l’après-midi. Ce seul et unique humain qui marchait, ses pas rendus en écho par le carrelage couvrant le sol du rez-de-chaussée, était une jeune femme habillée d’un costume noir et aux cheveux châtains atteignant le milieu de son dos. 

Elle était également mince, au physique semblant plus fragile que celui d’une femme qu’on dirait comme une moyenne ou un standard scientifique. Un sac gris à une seule épaule, dont l’aire devait être un peu plus grande que celle d’une feuille A4, était accroché à son épaule droite. Un autre, à peine plus grand qu’une trousse d’élève, était attaché à son autre épaule, même si on pouvait le croire coincé dans l’aisselle gauche à cause de sa taille minuscule. 

Cette jeune femme avait un visage montrant une fatigue évidente tellement elle était grande. Ses yeux marron sombre étaient injectés de sang, presque brillants, cernés d’un noir profondément incrusté dans la peau, n’étant même plus du violet. Elle se frotta les yeux et en sortit quelques larmes, ses yeux un peu moins rouges à présent. Sa manche était à présent tâchée d’eau, ce qui ne se voyait pas tant que ça à cause de la noirceur de celle-ci.

Elle posa un pied sur la première marche de l’escalier en bois. Pendant sa montée, chaque marche grinça bruyamment à cause du vieux parquet bruyant et de ses chaussures, de hauts talons noirs. Le bruit qu’elle faisait ne la dérangeait plus maintenant, son état faisant que ce genre de petits détails n’avaient plus aucune importance à présent, elle qui aurait été gênée par ce genre de chose à peine deux semaines auparavant.

La femme habillée de noir arriva au premier étage et se dirigea vers la seule pièce disponible de l’étage à l’exception du second escalier, identique à celui qu’elle venait d’emprunter. Ses yeux virent deux portes identiques à l’exception de la plaquette accrochée sur le bois peint couleur crème. L’une d’elle indiquait « Secrétariat du proviseur » et l’autre « Bureau du proviseur ». Une feuille accrochée sur la première porte partant des escaliers indiquait le message :  
« FRAPPEZ ET ENTREZ DANS LE SECRETARIAT POUR VOIR M. LE PROVISEUR »  
Elle avança vers les deux portes. Sa marche ne faisait plus grand bruit maintenant, passant du vieux parquet marron vif grinçant au linoléum d’une couleur un peu plus grisée que celle de la peinture à bois utilisée pour les portes. Les murs avaient également une teinte semblable. L’étage n’était pas bien grand comparé au rez-de-chaussée ou par rapport aux étages supérieurs. 

Sa main droite, tremblante, toqua deux fois à la porte. Une oreille suivit, se collant contre le bois blanc, pour savoir quand une réponse allait arriver. Celle-ci se fit entendre rapidement. La jeune femme entra dans la pièce et arriva devant la secrétaire. L’autre femme était plus vieille, ayant à peu près dix ans de plus, avait des cheveux bruns et des yeux gris cachés par des lunettes recouvertes d’un peu de buée. Ses sourcils montraient un certain questionnement. 

La salle était pauvrement meublée, comme l’extérieur. Ses murs et sol avaient la même couleur que d’où venait la femme au costume. La secrétaire était assise derrière un bureau de bois clair sur une chaise de bureau classique de couleur grise. Deux sièges sans dossier, appuyés sur le mur de droite à un mètre de l’autre porte de la pièce, se trouvaient à présent derrière les deux personnes. 

La plus jeune regarda l’autre, prit une inspiration que l’on pouvait sentir douloureuse et lui dit, d’une voix épuisée :  
« Bonjour, c’est encore moi… Le proviseur m’a convoquée une fois de plus à cette heure-ci…  
-Je vois, répondit la secrétaire avant que son interlocutrice n’ait pu finir sa phrase, passez à côté, je crois que vous êtes en retard.  
-Merci, prononça-t-elle en partant avec un sourire forcé, bonne journée… »

La jeune femme entra ensuite dans le bureau juxtaposé au secrétariat. Cette pièce semblait plus luxueuse que toutes les autres du lycée : le parquet y était ciré et d’une qualité irréprochable, les murs peints dans un violet pourpre foncé avec soin et application et la décoration, composée de vases semblant être faits de porcelaine blanche comme neige et soigneusement décorés de peinture ainsi que de trois peintures encadrés en bois doré, que ce soit juste de la peinture de bonne facture ou de la feuille d’or. La pièce semblait avoir été récemment rénovée, deux ou trois années auparavant au grand maximum.

Le proviseur était un homme dans la seconde moitié de la quarantaine. Ses cheveux noirs en comportaient des blancs et des gris allant de l’ardoise au gris pastel en passant par l’argent tandis que ses yeux vert grisé regardaient l’arrivante dans la pièce. Il était assis derrière un bureau de bois orné de marbre blanc et de poignées dorées comme les cadres des murs. Son physique n’était ni svelte ni celui d’un homme obèse, mais le poids de l’âge commençait à y être visible à travers son costume noir, sa chemise blanche dont tous les boutons étaient fermés et le col scellé par une cravate dont le rouge avait pâli lavages après lavages. Une plaquette de métal couleur d’or indiquait son nom : M. FIEGO Hubert.

Le proviseur de Rimbaud se tourna ensuite vers la seule autre personne présente dans la pièce, lui disant d’une voix orgueilleuse et remplie de vanité :  
« Ah, vous voilà, Mme Jonquille. Vous en avez, du retard. Qu’est-ce que c’est, cette fois-ci ? Il y avait du trafic depuis Lyssaire ? Vous avez dû arranger quelque chose avec mon homologue lyssairois ? Ou vous n’en avez rien à faire de ce que je dois vous dire ? »

La jeune femme fronça les sourcils. Ses pensées se résumaient à haïr cette homme pour ce qu’il lui faisait subir juste parce qu’elle travaillait ailleurs que sur Homarville. Elle ne voulait pas risquer un poste dans un si bon établissement après les désastres qu’on était ceux qu’elle avait eus les deux années précédentes. Finalement, après quinze secondes de réflexion pour savoir quoi répondre sans risquer son emploi, elle le regarda dans les yeux.

Sa bouche émit ces paroles directement, sans aucune douceur ou envie de les atténuer :  
« J’ai été occupée avec ce que vous m’avez donné à faire, Monsieur. Vous devez déjà savoir que votre homologue a également envie de m’achever avant les vacances approchant visiblement et que, en tant que professeure ici-même, j’ai également ce qu’on appelle des devoirs à corriger pour remplir ce qu’on appelle des bulletins de notes. Il n’y a pas que ce que vous me donnez en plus, vous savez, dans ma vie professionnelle. »

On pouvait à présent lire sur le visage du proviseur ses sourcils froncés, ses yeux commençant à se remplir d’une certaine colère. Soudainement, il fendit l’air qui pesait de plus en plus à cause du blanc causé par les paroles de la jeune femme en cognant du poing sur son bureau, se faisant mal au passage, mais restant stoïque pour lui tenir tête alors qu’elle était cynique par rapport à ses ordres. 

Il lui asséna un regard assassin avant de lui rétorquer, sa colère présente dans sa voix grave :  
« Mademoiselle, je vous ai donné ce travail pour vous assurer une place ici pour les deux prochaines années ! Vous le faîte, vous ne risquez rien, vous ne le faîte pas, vous êtes sur un siège éjectable, compris ? J’espère que vous saurez faire le bon choix, vous êtes intelligente, à ce qu’on m’a dit de vous. »  
La professeure tourna le regard de son supérieur. Elle se savait en danger si elle ne le faisait pas et n’osait le dire, de peur de se faire réprimander, à ses collègues. À chaque fois, il lui posait cet ultimatum qui la forçait à continuer de la même façon, sans pouvoir y faire quoique ce soit contre cela. Elle était opprimée et sous pression. 

Après un silence de trente secondes, elle le regarda à nouveau et dit d’une voix dont l’inquiétude était à peine masquée :  
« Bien, je vois ce qui me reste à faire alors… Pourquoi m’avez-vous convoquée aujourd’hui ? »  
Dans son dos, la jeune femme remuait ses mains qui étaient nouées l’une à l’autre par ses doigts aux ongles dénués de tout vernis et ce depuis des semaines.

Le supérieur lui répondit, d’une voix neutre et dénuée de toute colère à présent :  
« En premier, je vous ai convoquée ici pour que vous me rendiez le tas de copies que je vous ai demandé, le contrôle-test pour les Terminales S. Après que vous m’ayez rendu ces devoirs que j’espère tous corrigés et bien avec attention, je vous dirai l’autre raison. »

Mme Jonquille dériva son regard vers son sac gris sur son épaule droite et fouilla dedans pendant une trentaine de secondes, entre les différentes pochettes et livres qui s’y trouvaient. Au bout de ce laps de temps, elle sortit avec ses deux mains un tas de trente-huit copies où avaient été écrites nombre d’informations plus ou moins correctes en bleu ou en noir de manière plus ou moins lisible, corrigées par des traces de rouges formant des lettres bien familières.  
Elle posa le tas sur le bureau, en faisant attention de ne pas les claquer dessus, les déranger, en faire tomber ou même les poser malencontreusement sur les mains de l’homme orgueilleux. 

Celui-ci reprit ses explications entamées juste auparavant :  
« Bien, je vois que vous y avez prêté attention, comme à chaque fois. Donc, la seconde raison de votre présence ici est… »

Avant que la phrase n’ait pu se finir, toutes sortes de pensées négatives traversèrent l’esprit de la convoquée. Allait-elle se faire renvoyer ? Allait-il lui redonner un tas de copies à corriger encore en plus ? Encore d’autres questions qu’elle arrivait à peine à formuler dans sa tête comme celles-ci défilèrent devant sa conscience, avant que la réponse ne lui soit révélée :

« Il faut que je vous dise d’arrêter d’exécuter ce genre d’ordres, Mme Jonquille. »

Ses yeux s’écarquillèrent, ses sourcils se levèrent pour exprimer son immense surprise. Elle tomba à la renverse de stupéfaction mais fut heureusement rattrapée par une des deux chaises présentes devant le bureau orné de marbre. Le proviseur resta cependant stoïque, comme s’il s’attendait à une telle réaction. 

La professeure se mit à bégayer :  
« Vous… Vous… Vous pouvez m’expliquer pourquoi ?!  
-Vous avez vu dans quel état vous êtes, Mademoiselle ? Vous êtes à peine capable de distinguer un « a » d’un « o » et de poser un pied devant l’autre sans tomber comme vous avez manqué de le faire pendant le voyage de la Section Européenne.  
-Comment vous savez ça d’ailleurs ?! Demanda-t-elle en se levant. Et ce jour-là je m’étais tordu la cheville ! Mais qu’est-ce que ça vous fait en plus ? Depuis quand les Premières STMG et les 2D4 vous intéressent ?!  
-Je dis ça pour vous.  
-Vous dîtes ça pour la réputation de Rimbaud.  
-Vous pouvez disposer, bonne journée. »

Comprenant le message, elle partit en lançant un « au revoir » non pensé, l’air tracassé par de telles paroles. A quoi tout cela rimait ? De toute manière, la situation semblable à Vauban, elle devrait quand même continuer à corriger ces étranges copies-tests. La dernière question restait :  
Pourquoi elle ?


	2. Chapter 2

La jeune professeure habillée de noir rejoignit ensuite la salle 208, où tous les cours de ce Jeudi après-midi seraient pour elle. Elle entra alors dans le bâtiment principal de Rimbaud, là où se trouvait la salle en question. Elle n’avait pas l’habitude d’entrer par la double porte en verre dont les côtés étaient occupés par les toilettes les plus décorées par les élèves ennuyés avec leur correcteur depuis des années, sans qu’aucun agent d’entretien n’ait jamais semblé ennuyé par ces inscriptions blanches qui ornaient murs et portes en tout genre. 

La porte donnait sur le premier étage du bâtiment principal, son rez-de-chaussée n’ayant pour intérêt que des attractions comme les casiers des Secondes, les distributeurs de boissons chaudes et de bouteilles d’eau de marque Vatoll cinquante centilitres ou encore la fameuse fontaine à eau qui fonctionnait à moitié. 

Ce premier étage comportait quatre accès à un même nombre d’endroits différents et variés. Le couloir de droite était le couloir administratif, avec les bureaux des quatre CPE du lycée ainsi que le bureau des surveillants et deux salles de réunion, les salles 109 et 109 bis. La double porte quasiment sans cesse empruntée aux récréations et intercours donnait sur la cours d’honneur où se trouvaient le pavillon Coste ou préfabriqué, un bloc de PVC gris de deux étages et huit salles ainsi que l’hôpital du même nom, où se trouvaient les salles informatiques et le principal bâtiment des BTS. 

L’autre couloir, dont l’accès était au même mur que la porte vers le bâtiment administratif d’où la jeune femme venait, conduisait vers la plupart des salles de cours du premier étage, allant des numéros 101 à 107 bis. Les murs y étaient d’un marron pâle, presque décoloré. Le sol était, contrairement à la pièce principale couverte de carrelage, couvert d’un linoléum rouge fade sombre, ressemblant plus à du brun dans son état. Mais ces salles ne l’intéressaient pas.

Elle se dirigea vers le dernier accès, situé près de la porte donnant sur la cours. C’était une rencontre d’escaliers, l’un descendant au rez-de-chaussée, l’autre montant. Les marches étaient couvertes du même carrelage que le reste de l’étage, de couleur marron clair, avec des traces de boue, d’eau, de chewing-gum, de papiers et surtout de pas dans tous les sens. Le trafic était peu fort par rapport à d’habitude, mais quelques élèves circulaient tout de même.  
Elle emprunta l’escalier montant, passant devant deux fenêtres en coin dans sa montée avant d’atteindre le second étage.

La jeune femme se retrouva ensuite dans un endroit similaire avant d’aller à sa gauche, arrivant dans une pièce vide de monde et décorée de seulement de grandes armoires à casiers rouges et jaunes, la plupart dans un état désastreux, les portes de certains à moitié fonctionnelles alors que d’autres avaient de diverses écritures faites avec un correcteur liquide blanc voire des stickers pour enfants, qui étaient sur un casier d’élève de Première pour une raison ou une autre. Ils devaient dater de quelques années à présent.

Le sol de l’étage était entièrement recouvert de linoléum rouge brun, assez fin pour que des talons y fassent un bruit plus fort que l’épais recouvrant le sol devant le bureau du proviseur. Les murs étaient d’une couleur marron pâle, comme au premier étage. Le couloir était plongé dans le noir dû à l’absence totale d’élèves devant les portes d’une couleur semblable à celle du sol. Les néons s’allumaient derrière le passage de la jeune femme grâce aux détecteurs de mouvement reliés à l’interrupteur de la lumière, le tout incrusté dans le plafond. 

La salle 208 était située au bout de ce couloir, l’avant-dernière porte avant un autre escalier qui donnait sur l’accès entre la cour d’honneur et la cour du bâtiment administratif. Comme toutes les autres salles de l’étage, elle avait une porte rouge brun avec une plaquette blanche clouée dessus sur laquelle était écrit son numéro à trois chiffres. Or, celle de la salle 208 était tordue, comme si quelqu’un y avait mis un coup de poing. Un détail que la jeune femme ne remarqua pas alors qu’elle sortait un assemblage d’objets, reliés par un même anneau.

Une grande fleur en cuir dominait cette masse tenue par la main droite. Son homologue de gauche chercha une clé parmi la vingtaine qui devaient être suspendues à cette fleur dont les pétales de cuir marron foncé puis une teinte claire et son cœur plus foncé encore semblaient solides et ayant passé des années et des années avant 2014. Finalement, une des clés fut rentrée et tournée dans la serrure de la porte, l’ouvrant.

La salle 208 était classique et ressemblait à toutes les autres de l’étage. Le sol était recouvert d’un linoléum vieilli depuis une dizaine d’années et les murs étaient ornés de minces poutres marron foncé n’allant pas avec les murs semblant en feutre d’une teinte plus claire et plus grisée. Les tables étaient également brun pâle avec des pieds en métal jaune citron, il en était de même pour les chaises aux boulons argentés brillants. Le tableau noir ne l’était plus vraiment, recouvert de traces de craie sur quasiment toute la surface, le passage de la brosse clairement visible. De petits bouts de pierre blanche occupaient la surface rectangulaire de métal argenté dépassant légèrement du mur. Un ordinateur trônait sur une sorte de table roulante à deux étages au métal turquoise foncé, à la gauche de l’estrade sur laquelle était posé le bureau de la salle, fait des mêmes matériaux que les tables et chaises.

Elle entra dans la salles, sortant divers objets de son sac gris qu’elle avait ôté de son épaule : des dossiers formés par des pages A3 de couleur, un manuel scolaire d’Histoire-Géographie pour Première STMG, une trousse noire et fine, une bouteille thermique d’un bleu gris remplie de café noir. La jeune femme posa ensuite le sac quasiment vide au pied du bureau et posa son homologue minuscule noir sur le côté droit de la surface, non loin de la trousse. Le coin gauche donnant sur les tables était libre de tout objet pourtant.   
Le dernier objet qui apparut sur la surface plane marron pâle fut une sorte de bloc-notes aux pages accrochées comme dans un livre. Sa couverture cartonnée vert pâle indiquait le nom du lycée et le nom de sa propriétaire : « J. Jonquille ».

En attendant la sonnerie du cours de quatorze heures, la jeune professeure sortit un autre tas de copies, cette fois-ci d’élèves d’une classe appelée TS1, une autre Terminale S, mais cette fois-ci de l’autre lycée où elle travaillait, le lycée Vauban de Lyssaire. Un stylo rouge fut sorti de la trousse et, la main droite armée de cet instrument, elle commença à écrire de cette couleur sur les feuilles à carreaux. Certains mots étaient barrés et d’autres entourés. Des indications pour corriger la copie étaient indiquées dans la marge la moitié du temps à côté des points indiqués eux en chiffres.

La sonnerie de l’intercours de quatorze heures sonna une demi-heure après. Elle sursauta et se dépêcha de ranger ses copies dans son sac gris et d’ouvrir le manuel scolaire pour Première STMG de la main gauche. Avec son autre main, elle prit ses feuilles de cours appropriées et repéra où est-ce qu’elle s’était arrêtée une semaine auparavant avec les 1STMG2 dont les deux heures d’Histoire-Géo par semaine étaient à la suite le Jeudi après-midi, comme ce jour-ci. 

Avant que le début des cours n’ait pu sonner trois minutes après, les élèves de 1STMG2 furent accueillis dans la salle par leur enseignante. Personne n’était vraiment motivé pour deux heures d’Histoire sur les guerres mondiales, mais tout le monde se disait qu’au moins, la prof était bonne. C’était déjà ça, pour les jeunes hommes. Les jeunes femmes, elles, espéraient pouvoir envoyer des messages ou discuter ensemble sous le nez de leur prof sans se faire griller pour autant. La classe fut un brouhaha avant de comprendre qu’il fallait se taire pour pouvoir s’asseoir en 208. Alors que la sonnerie des cours de quatorze heures avait sonné depuis deux ou trois minutes, le silence apparut enfin dans la salle et ils purent s’asseoir sur leurs chaises respectives en face de leur table, leurs affaires déjà sorties pourtant. 

Certains des 1STMG2 semblaient pourtant avoir leur attention attirée par autre chose que leurs camarades, leurs téléphones ou la paire de seins de leur prof. L’un d’eux, un jeune homme de dix-sept ans aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux marron clair la regardait avec attention, mais une attention qui ne se portait ni sur ses cours, ni sur son corps. Il prêtait un intérêt dérangeant pour les yeux foncés de sa professeure, examinant s’il y avait des larmes qui risquaient d’en couler. Il analysait sa respiration, capable de la déterminer douloureuse. Ce garçon n’avait pas grand-chose à faire en STMG, mais ses notes dans nombre de matières n’étaient pas suffisantes pour passer en Bac général et il voulait réussir le sien avec brio.

« Hey, lui chuchota son voisin, psst, Mike, tu fixes quoi là ? T’es muet mec !  
-Shhh, lui murmura-t-il en réponse, tu vas me faire repérer par Jonquille abruti…  
-Tu l’appelles pas « Madame » toi ?  
-Pas avec toi, tu l’sais ça.  
-Mais tu regardes quoi en fait là ?  
-J’essaie de deviner si on aura cours d’Histoire la semaine prochaine, ce qui m’étonnerait avec l’état de la prof…  
-Tu t’inquiètes pour elle sérieux ?! Elle pourrait v’nir avec une jambe en moins et le crâne pété celle-là !  
-J’t’aurais cru avant, mais cette fois, je sens un truc louche… »

D’un coup, Mme Jonquille se tourna vers les deux garçons, ses sourcils froncés pour montrer son dérangement en essayant du mieux possible de masquer la douleur qui passait par partout où elle le pouvait. Elle posa son regard sur Mike en particulier, remarquant qu’il avait discuté, certes, mais il était bon élève donc elle le laissait passer. La classe entière se tut, comme si un jugement allait être rendu. 

Finalement, après trente secondes à le regarder attentivement, la professeure lui dit :  
« Mike, est-ce que je pourrais savoir pourquoi tu me regardes de cette façon ? On a l’impression que tu me regardes dans les yeux comme si j’avais quelque chose sur la tronche. »

Celui-ci, surpris, ne sut quoi répondre. Mais, alors qu’une réplique lui venait en tête, il la vit en train de tousser sans prévenir, ses yeux larmoyants, un peu plus injectés de sang qu’avant. Il n’eut même pas le temps d’ouvrir la bouche pour prononcer sa raison, fictive bien entendu, qu’elle reprit le flot de son cours comme si rien ne s’était passé. C’était à croire qu’elle avait fait exprès de tousser. Personne ne comprit vraiment ce qui venait de se passer, restant confus mais reprenant également le fil de la leçon. Au moins, la 1STMG2 était devenue calme. L’heure suivante fut bien plus classique, mais la confusion avait mis du temps à partir de la tête des élèves.

Après le long et interminable double-cours, la sonnerie de la récréation de quatre heures retentit dans la salle 208, au grand bonheur des élèves comme de leur enseignante. Celle-ci s’assit sur la chaise derrière le bureau et ressortir sa bouteille qu’elle y avait rangé. Tout en se versant du café dans le bouchon de la bouteille maintenant devenue une tasse de plastique, elle repensa à ce qui lui restait à faire. Sa famille ne l’aidait pas non plus là-dedans. La jeune femme prit son téléphone portable de son sac noir et le déverrouilla pour regarder ses messages textes, toujours nombreux en général.

L’un d’eux attira son attention et elle balada son index gauche sur le grand écran tactile de l’appareil et appuya assez durement à un endroit précis, ouvrant le SMS qui était alors affiché en bleu à droite dans une conversation constituée de bulles de textes bleu pâle et jaune d’or pastel alternant à intervalles réguliers. Le tout nouveau message était bien plus long que les autres.

« Bonjour Juliette, je dois te dire quelque chose de très important. Charles commence à ne plus supporter ton absence par rapport à la famille et je n’arrive plus à te défendre. Tu devrais venir nous voir au plus vite, surtout que je dois t’annoncer que tu vas redevenir tante une 4ème fois, mais j’expliquerai ça en détail quand tu viendras nous voir.  
Bisous, Mathilde. »

La professeure d’Histoire ferma à nouveau son téléphone, le remis dans son sac et se prit la tête entre les mains, ses yeux fixant sa tasse de café se trouvant à sa droite, non loin de son coude. Une expression de colère mélangée à un dégoût évident pouvait se lire sur son visage épuisé et creusé par la fatigue. 

« Mathilde… Quand est-ce que tu comprendras que j’ai pas que ça à foutre… ? J’ai un job à garder moi… Argh… Tu comprends vraiment rien à ce qui m’arrive hein… Et Charles, tu crois que j’en ai encore quelque chose à faire de ce qu’il pense… ? La famille, quelle plaie… » Murmura-t-elle entre deux respirations douloureuses.

Juliette reprit sa tasse entre les mains, s’appuya contre le dossier de la chaise et regarda le plafond, ses yeux perdus dans le vague. Ses mains tremblaient légèrement d’ailleurs, pendant que le temps s’écoulait encore plus lentement que d’habitude.   
En revenant sur les évènements récents, elle se rendit compte à quel point tout cela la faisait souffrir juste pour s’assurer un niveau de vie correct voire décent. Elle avait sans cesse mal à la tête. Sa respiration lui était devenue source de douleur. Ses yeux étaient injectés de sang et larmoyants dès que la moindre microscopique poussière y entrait. Elle avait de la fièvre, elle en était sûre.   
D’un coup, elle regarda la porte mécaniquement, comme si elle en avait l’habitude tous les jeudis. Personne ne vint, mais elle s’y attendait, avant qu’un visage familier ne pointe le bout de son nez dans la salle surchauffée.  
Mais qu’est-ce qu’elle avait attendu pour venir vers le milieu de la récréation ?


	3. Chapter 3

Une jeune fille aux cheveux blonds cendrés et aux yeux bleus entra lentement dans la salle. Elle était mince et effilée, une bretelle de son sac bleu électrique à fleurs hawaïennes sur l’épaule droite, ses deux jambes fines recouvertes d’un pantalon en jean bleu foncé. Ses autres vêtements comportaient son maillot à manches courtes à motif marinière et une veste grise à carreaux qu’elle avait attachée autour de sa taille, ses manches nouées. L’élève avait également une petite sacoche verte attachée autour de son cou à moitié ouverte. 

Dans le plus petit de ses deux sacs, on pouvait y voir des stylos rangés en vrac, des surligneurs en bazar, un téléphone trônant au beau milieu et une petite boîte de mines de critérium se cachait dans l’intérieur noir de la sacoche. Il y avait également une poche sur le devant à l’extérieur, telle la poche maternelle des marsupiaux. Dans celle-ci se trouvait, solitaire, sa carte de cantine où une photo d’elle sans émotion et ses noms et prénoms étaient inscrits : LHOTAR Justine.

La jeune fille s’approcha du bureau tout en disant :  
« Ah, euh, bonjour Madame…!  
-Hum ? Oh, Justine… !  
-J’peux vous poser une question dirons-nous… Etrange ?  
-Quoi… ? Heum, oui, vas-y… »

Justine était intimidée à l’idée de poser cette stupide question à sa professeure d’Histoire-Géo. Certes, Mme Jonquille avait toujours été très gentille et patiente avec elle, mais la jeune fille sentait qu’elle allait sûrement franchir une ligne de trop, celle qui plomberait leurs relations à jamais, ce qu’elle ne voulait pas.   
Ses mains tremblaient et se nouaient dans son dos, tandis que sa langue tournait dans sa bouche. Ses pensées s’embrouillaient entre elles, mais elle finit par poser cette question qui torturait ses méninges depuis un bout de temps à présent :

« Euh, dîtes Madame… Est-ce que ça… Va, vraiment… ? »

Elle ne sut comment réagir. Ce qu’on venait de lui poser avait pour réponse une évidence monstre : bien sûr qu’elle n’allait pas bien ! Mais pouvait-elle vraiment répondre cela à Justine, qui était sous son masque de fille sarcastique innocente dans cette histoire, sans qu’elle ne s’en sente coupable ou que le secret lui pèse sur les épaules ? Or, cette jeune élève de Seconde se doutait bien de quelque chose et saurait déceler le mensonge si sa prof lui répondait que tout allait bien pour elle et qu’elle n’avait pas de raisons de s’inquiéter comme cela.

« Eh bien, répondit-elle enfin, je… Argh, Justine, j’aimerai me mentir et me dire que je vais bien, mais tu es capable de savoir quand je mens maintenant…  
-Comment ça ? Vos discours philosophiques me sont brouillons, désolée, je devrais vous laisser tranquille… »

Etrangement, quelque chose dans ce que son élève venait de dire déranger la jeune femme alors qu’elle n’aurait pas à s’expliquer. Oui, elle avait besoin de décompresser et de lâcher ce poids qu’elle avait sur le cœur, mais le faire subir à Justine, n’était-ce pas cruel ? Elle n’était pas impliquée dedans, mais il était trop tard pour lui dire de faire l’ignorante…

« Non, attends ! Je… Dis-moi, lui demanda-t-elle incertaine, est-ce que tu sais garder un secret, Justine ?  
-Moi ? Oui, j’en garde un paquet, des secrets, pourquoi ? Vous voulez me parler de votre liaison avec M. Pariot ?  
-Quelle liaison ?! Ah, comme dans ta BD, désolée, mais c’est pas vrai. Non, plus sérieusement, je n’ai pas envie que tu doives porter un tel secret et que tu craques à cause de moi…  
-Comment ça ? C’est si… Horrible que ça ? Vous m’inquiétez là… ! »

Heureusement pour elle, la sonnerie du Signal Remontée de quatre heures retentit dans la salle 208 plongée dans un profond silence à cause du blanc que la dernière phrase de Justine avait provoqué. Comprenant que le secret devait être gardé, la jeune fille s’en alla en lançant un « à tout à l’heure ! » enthousiaste comme à ses habitudes, comme si rien ne s’était passé.  
Elle savait que sa réponse, c’est seule qu’elle la trouverait. Seuls quelques éléments lui restaient mystérieux. Mais un d’eux était la pièce centrale manquante du puzzle qu’elle cherchait à finir.

Sa professeure, elle, soupira soulagée de ne pas avoir eu à dire ce qui se passait à cette jeune fille. Mais, en revanche, elle savait qu’elle resterait après le cours de cinq à six heures et que les deux descendraient ensemble jusqu’à ce que la plus vieille des deux rejoigne la salle des professeurs. Cette habitude était devenue une tradition en quelque sorte. Habituellement, discuter avec Justine avant de partir de Rimbaud était bien, puisque cette jeune fille n’était pas ordinaire, possédant des sujets de discussion plus variés que certains de ses collègues. Or, cette fois, ça serait différent…   
La jeune femme redoutait tellement cet instant d’à peine dix minutes qu’elle faisait cours aux 1STMG1 mécaniquement, sans réfléchir vraiment. Les élèves ne remarquaient pas grand-chose, mais certains comprenaient que quelque chose n’allait pas comme à l’ordinaire. Ils notaient sur leur cahier le cours en évitant d’écrire les incohérences et erreurs dans le discours de leur enseignante, la véritable elle plongée dans ses pensées.

De l’extérieur, la jeune femme avait les yeux toujours injectés de sang, mais leur éclat habituel était parti, en laissant ses yeux déjà très foncés complètement ternes, comme s’ils étaient dans une sorte de « mode veille ». Même sa façon de se tenir était différente. Au lieu d’être assise sur le coin du bureau droit au plus proche des élèves du premier rang avec ses feuilles à côté d’elle, elle était debout, ses cours sur papier tapés à l’ordinateur en face d’elle.   
L’heure fut longue pour tous, mais la première sonnerie de cinq heures retentit. Celle-ci sembla sortir Juliette de son état de veille, ses yeux retrouvant leur état normal. Elle laissa tout le monde ranger ses affaires et sortir de la salle pendant qu’elle-même sortait le cours de la classe suivante : la 2D4.

Comme tous les jeudis de semaine B, les derniers élèves à avoir cours en 208 était le second groupe de cette classe de Seconde. Dans celui-ci, il n’y avait qu’un garçon pour dix-sept filles, la classe entière constituée de trente-cinq personnes dont seulement quatre du sexe masculin. Le groupe deux était bien plus calme et studieux que le groupe 1, tout en arrivant cependant à avoir cette capacité à perdre son sérieux quand il le faudrait bien pour des adolescents.

La première arrivée devant la porte était bien entendu Justine Lhotar, l’air plus déterminé que jamais à résoudre cette enquête qu’elle s’était attribuée. Ses amies et camarades vinrent assez vite l’accompagner. Au moment où leur enseignante d’Histoire-Géographie se présenta devant la porte, le groupe entier n’était pas encore arrivé. Après la sonnerie du début des cours de cinq heures, ils étaient tous là et elle les fit entrer.

Cette heure était particulière : les élèves passaient sur un cours d’Histoire qu’ils avaient dû préparer en groupes pendant les heures de Méthodologie du jeudi soir et leurs heures d’ECJS les vendredi matins du même type de semaines. Il restait les secondes et troisièmes parties ainsi que la conclusion qui devaient passer, la première partie étant finie à présent.   
Durant l’heure, pas grand-chose d’extraordinaire n’arriva. On eut les habituels couacs de passage à l’oral d’élèves, des bons points aussi heureusement. Avec de plus en plus de mal, leur professeure resta concentrée pour les noter aussi justement que possible, en évitant toute erreur de sa part, qui serait injuste pour ses élèves. 

Finalement, à la fin de l’heure, Justine resta bien. Contrairement à ce que la femme habillée de noir redoutait, la jeune fille ne mentionna rien de l’étrange discussion de la récréation, à sa grande surprise. Un petit poids s’enleva de sa conscience, même si cet allégement n’était rien par rapport à ce qu’elle portait sur le cœur à présent. Au moins, une personne serait épargnée par cette affaire qui n’avait que trop duré. 

Après qu’elle ait pu dire au revoir à l’habituel trio du Jeudi soir que formaient Justine, Ludovic et Raphaëlle tous de la 2D4, Juliette rejoint la salle des professeurs, une sorte d’oasis pour les fonctionnaires de l’Education Nationale de Rimbaud. Pour y accéder, elle prit d’abord le minuscule escalier de cinq marches, les pièces constituant l’oasis se trouvant à un niveau légèrement inférieur que le reste du rez-de-chaussée de l’annexe du lycée, mesurant deux étages et y étant connectée par un escalier au second étage. 

Elle passa devant deux panneaux d’affichage, dont les feuilles imprimées d’encre étaient dataient du début de l’année, Octobre grand maximum. Son nom et prénom figuraient sur la liste des représentants dans le conseil d’administration. Elle ne se rappelait plus comment elle avait pu être élue alors qu’elle venait d’arriver, avec un niveau de connaissance du lycée inférieur à celui d’un élève de Seconde. Elle s’était surprise à demander à Justine Lhotar si la réservation se faisait bien jusqu’à dix heures trente, le Lundi précédent.

Finalement, Juliette arriva au carrefour entre différentes salles. Toutes avaient le sol couvert en linoléum vert émeraude, ce qui était assez étrange et tranchait par rapport au reste du lycée. Les murs étaient tous peints en marron pâle ou clair. Il y avait deux salles de travail, meublée d’une grande table formée de plus petites, quasiment comme celles consacrées aux élèves qui se trouvaient à l’étage du dessus. Il y avait également des toilettes encore une fois réservées aux enseignants. 

A ce moment-là, un homme dans la seconde moitié de la trentaine, au corps non svelte et à la barbe de trois jours constante sur son visage où de profondes cernes se trouvaient également. Il était habillé d’une chemise bleue à rayures plus foncées, d’un pantalon en jean bleu et portait des chaussures solides en cuir brunes à lacets, qui étaient à moitié défaits. Ses cheveux bruns étaient si foncés qu’on pouvait facilement penser qu’ils étaient noirs. Sa coupe de cheveux était ondulée, ressemblant un peu à une coiffure typique médiévale. Il portait de sa main droite sa valise. Cet homme était Luc Pariot, le professeur de la Section Européenne du lycée.

Il arriva vers sa collègue aux cheveux châtains, un grand sourire aux lèvres, lui tendant l’index et le majeur, formant un symbole « peace and love », accompagné d’un clin d’œil. Son sourire disparut vite quand il la vit avec une démarche semblable à ce qu’il qualifierait de « zombie ». Ses sourcils adoptèrent la position du souci et de l’inquiétude tandis qu’elle tournait son dos, réagissant à un « bonjour » tonitruant. 

« Euhm, lui demanda-t-il, dis, Juliette, ça va ?  
-Quoi ? Si je fais ça bien ? J’essaie de faire de mon mieux…  
-Mais… C’est pas ce que je t’ai demandé…   
-Ah ?! Oh, désolée, j’sais pas ce que j’ai, mais j’ai un mal fou à comprendre en ce moment…  
-Tu sais quoi ? Tu devrais aller te coucher en rentrant, t’es bonne à rien dans ton état…  
-Qu-Quoi ?! Je… Je suis bonne à rien ?! Mais… Mais… »

Pendant qu’elle cherchait comment prononcer, une peur s’empara d’elle sans prévenir. Tandis qu’il se demandait ce qu’il lui arrivait si soudainement, les yeux marron foncé de la jeune femme s’assombrirent encore une fois, perdant leur éclat une fois de plus.   
Ses forces la quittaient d’un coup, lui faisant perdre l’équilibre. Elle bascula en avant, se faisant rattraper de justesse par son collègue de dix ans son aîné. Ses yeux s’écarquillèrent d’un coup, exprimant sa panique, sa peur et sa surprise.

Il sentit cependant quelque chose lui tirer la chemise. Sa collègue essayait de rester éveillée, mais ce qui le percuta le plus, c’était… Ses larmes. En se relevant légèrement, leurs visages se croisèrent de vue, et il les vit. Ses larmes, coulant sur ses joues pendant que ses yeux injectés de sang étaient totalement rouges maintenant. Ses mains agrippaient fermement la chemise de son collègue et premier ami ici. 

La jeune femme aux cheveux châtains pleura :  
« Bien sûr que je vais pas… J’en peux plus de tout ça… J’ai mal partout... Mais… Mais je peux rien dire… Aaah… Manger me fait mal… Boire me fait mal… Voir me fait mal… Respirer me fait mal… »

Luc était désemparé. Elle venait de tout lui dire, mais il ne savait pas quoi faire. Sa collègue… Non, son amie, était en train de se rendre complètement malade, mais il ne pouvait rien faire pour arranger cette situation qui pourrait lui être fatale. Ses yeux brillèrent aussi, mais il se retint, et, alors qu’il cherchait ses mots, il sentit que sa chemise n’était plus agrippée.  
Dans ses bras, soutenue pour ne pas tomber, se trouvait Juliette, inconsciente, le visage trempé de larmes.


	4. Chapter 4

A peine une heure plus tard, Juliette rouvrit les yeux, sa vue si trouble qu’elle ne pouvait distinguer ses alentours pour les identifier. La couleur qu’elle parvenait à voir était du blanc. Alors qu’elle essayait de se relever, une puissante barre l’assomma pour la rallonger. Alors qu’elle frottait sa tête, elle comprit que c’était une migraine.

Au bout de deux minutes, sa vue se clarifia et elle put définitivement savoir où elle se trouvait. Ces murs blancs et ce sol gris ne pouvaient dire qu’une chose : elle était à l’hôpital. Elle se releva plus doucement cette fois et s’appuya contre l’autre bord du lit. Ses yeux, ayant perdu de leur rougeur, regardèrent vers la gauche. Ses deux sacs trônaient dessus aux côtés de sa veste, ses chaussures à talons au pied de la chaise. 

La jeune femme se leva et manqua de tomber à la renverse, mais parvint à se stabiliser sur ses pieds nus. Avant toute chose, elle alluma son téléphone. Elle n’avait aucun message de nouveau, bizarrement. Elle le rangea dans le petit sac noir, se rhabilla aussi bien que possible, se chaussa encore une fois, posa la lanière de son sac gris sur son épaule droite et l’autre autour de son épaule gauche. Après avoir refait le lit dans lequel elle se trouvait, elle se précipita à l’entrée de la chambre alors que sa vue n’était pas encore tout à fait claire.

La professeure d’Histoire sortir de la pièce, dont la porte bleu pâle indiquait qu’elle se situait dans la partie des blessés et malades de l’hôpital, en opposition à la partie maternité. Le sol comme les murs étaient identiques à ceux de la chambre : respectivement habillé de linoléum gris et peints en blanc épuré. De grands panneaux de couleur variable indiquaient différentes directions. L’un d’eux montrait la position de l’ascenseur par rapport à ce croisement. 

Juliette se situa aussi vite qu’elle le puisse. Alors que ses talons rendaient sa marche bruyante, elle comprit qu’elle se trouvait au premier étage. Pour éviter d’attirer l’attention, elle prit les escaliers, baissant la tête dans l’espoir que personne ne la reconnaisse. Une infirmière qui la repérait et c’était fini, retour à la case départ jusqu’au lendemain matin. 

Arrivée au rez-de-chaussée, la fugitive regarda les panneaux flottant accrochés au plafond d’un blanc immaculé, plus encore que les murs qui le soutenaient. L’un d’eux indiquait l’emplacement de l’accueil et donc de la sortie de la bâtisse imposante dans laquelle la jeune femme se trouvait contre son gré. Jamais elle n’avait aimé les hôpitaux.

De mauvais souvenirs refaisaient surface alors qu’elle marchait le plus rapidement possible vers la double porte vitrée qui lui accorderait la liberté une fois de plus. Des bribes sombres la touchaient en plein cœur, encore une fois. Une larme puis deux coulèrent pendant qu’elle revoyait sa sœur Mathilde au-dessus de son lit, lui exposant encore le guide de la parfaite lycéenne de Terminale. Elle revoyait ses parents, sa mère inquiète au point d’en dormir à peine et son père se sentant humilié d’avoir pour fille cadette cette étudiante bourreau de travail aux yeux rouges et aux cernes noires. Elle revoyait comment on l’avait négligée malade comme elle l’était aujourd’hui sans pression, comment son beau-frère la rabaissait dès qu’il le pouvait. 

Quand un vent frais poussa ses cheveux châtains à masquer sa vue, Juliette releva la tête. En écartant ses mèches de ses yeux, elle comprit qu’elle était sur le parking de l’hôpital. Quelques minutes de marche plus tard, en essayant de calmer ses souvenirs, elle trouva une voiture noire effilée sans aucune décoration. Elle la reconnut tout de suite : c’était la sienne. En l’ouvrant avec la clé de manière manuelle, la portière du conducteur s’ouvrit et la propriétaire s’engouffra dans son véhicule. Après avoir refermé la porte, elle sortit un miroir du vide-poche de la place passager.

Dans la petite pièce d’argent poli, elle vit dans quel état physique elle était vraiment. Bien entendu, son eye-liner avait coulé, laissant des traces noires sur ses joues creusées par le travail en plus de l’être naturellement à la base. Sa peau était bien plus pâle que d’habitude, tandis que des traces de larmes séchées complétaient le tableau de l’illustration de la femme désespérée, en besoin d’aide. Elle ferma le réceptacle du miroir et le rangea avant de démarrer la voiture.

La route vers la maison lui fut beaucoup plus éprouvante que d’habitude. Son téléphone indiquait sept heures trente du soir, une heure de pointe de circulation. Puisant dans le peu d’énergie qu’elle avait récupéré, la jeune professeure fit extrêmement attention à la route et à ce qu’elle faisait. Elle n’allait pas retourner à l’hôpital alors qu’elle venait d’en fuir, assez facilement d’ailleurs.

Finalement, après vingt dures minutes de conduite sur l’autoroute et des routes de campagnes, la professeure arriva à Ovrens, le village où sa maison était située. Enfin, une des maisons qu’elle eut durant sa carrière de quatre ans. Un déménagement par an, c’était épuisant et coûteux, et elle le savait. C’est une des autres raisons pour laquelle elle voulait garder sa place à Rimbaud, mais aussi à Vauban, chacun situé à un quart d’heure de route d’Ovrens.

Une fois arrivée devant sa maison, elle gara sa voiture sur le trottoir juste devant, ne disposant ni de garage, ni d’allée pour servir de place de parking privée. En descendant, la jeune femme prit ses deux sacs et ferma le véhicule à clé. Après une courte recherche sur son porte-clés toujours aussi lourd et volumineux, elle déverrouilla la porte d’entrée de sa maison, l’ouvrit et la referma derrière elle en la verrouillant à nouveau au passage.  
Elle monta tout de suite à l’étage : elle n’avait pas de temps à perdre. Se déchaussant à la volée, Juliette emprunta le seul escalier de la maison, fait de bois foncé qui grinçait déjà bien moins que celui qu’elle avait emprunté à Rimbaud plus tôt dans la journée. L’étage était assez petit, étant constitué de trois pièces plus un palier. 

Quand on arrivait depuis l’escalier juste après l’avoir monté, la porte la plus proche était celle de gauche, qui donnait à la salle de bain. Cette pièce était bien petite, uniquement meublée d’une douche, d’un lavabo surmonté d’un miroir et encastré dans un meuble ainsi que d’un grand placard sombre, tranchant avec la décoration blanche et bleue carrelée en mosaïque du reste de la pièce, que ce soit les murs ou le sol. Des tâches noires d’humidité obscurcissaient les coins en contact avec le plafond. 

La porte du centre donnait accès à la chambre. C’était la plus grande pièce du second étage. Le sol y était couvert de parquet clair et les murs peints dans une teinte douce de marron sans qu’elle n’en soit claire pour autant. La pièce était meublée d’un lit simple en bois plus clair encore que celui couvrant le sol, d’une grande armoire en chêne remplie de vêtements et héritée de la chambre d’enfance de l’unique locataire ainsi que d’une commode avec quatre tiroirs, tous remplis de sous-vêtements et de chaussettes. La pièce était clairement mal utilisée, semblant vide. 

La porte de droite était celle du bureau. Cette pièce était décorée d’une manière très semblable à celle de la chambre avec des couleurs inversées, le sol plus foncé que les murs. Une bibliothèque créait de l’ombre entravant l’entrée de lumière dans la salle. Le bureau se trouvait à l’opposé du velux situé au fond de la pièce. Sur ce plan de travail, un ordinateur portable noir était noyé de papiers divers, des cours aux copies. Ses ports USB le connectaient à une souris et à l’imprimante qui était posée en-dessous, juste au-dessus des roues de la chaise de bureau qui allait avec le plan de travail recouvert de paperasse variée et envahissante.

Juliette emprunta la porte de droite et s’assit sur la chaise à roulettes noire. Elle posa ses deux sacs à côté, sortant un tas de copies du plus grand des deux. Sur les feuilles le constituant figurait toujours l’inscription en encre rouge « TS2 ». Un souvenir douloureux lui revint en tête, venant de dix ans auparavant. Elle secoua la tête pour le faire partir, essayant le plus possible de l’ignorer. 

Empoignant son cinquième stylo rouge depuis Septembre 2013, quasiment vide d’encre, la professeure commença une nouvelle fastidieuse correction. Elle lisait en diagonale, ne marquant que le nécessaire. Ses yeux commençait à se fermer, et ceux de plus en plus régulièrement, les maintenant ouvert avec le café qui restait dans sa bouteille qu’elle avalait avec de douloureuses gorgées. Ses mains tremblaient et elle serrait les dents pour ne pas crier de douleur à certains moments.

Une quinzaine de feuilles plus tard, sa correction rapide s’arrêta subitement, sans rien pour l’annoncer, en particulier sa vitesse constante depuis presque une heure. Le stylo rouge, encore vidé de plus d’encre encore maintenant, fut lâché et claquant contre la surface en bois plane. Les deux mains qui, depuis bien des minutes à présent, présentaient une forte activité se pausèrent d’un coup avant de voler violement et subitement vers la chaise. 

La jeune femme était quasiment en boule, ses bras enroulés autour de son abdomen. Ses cheveux châtains rebiquaient sur son visage, le cachant à travers les mèches de temps à autres. A travers ce rideau capillaire, on pouvait lire une expression de douleur sur ce visage creusé par la fatigue chronique. Ses sourcils étaient froncés et ses dents grinçaient presque tant elles étaient serrées, le frottement intense. Ses mains agrippaient son maillot à manches longues aux fines rayures noires avec un dégradé blanc au brun rouge tout du long. Un petit cri de souffrance étouffé sortit de sa bouche qui s’ouvrit d’un coup.

D’un coup, Juliette se leva de sa chaise, s’appuyant contre le mur pendant qu’elle haletait, se tenant l’emplacement du diaphragme, les yeux quasiment clos pleurant. Elle sentait qu’elle aurait vomi si elle avait réussi à avaler quelque chose depuis le début de la journée. Son stress lui causait toutes ces souffrances et elle le savait, mais ses supérieurs ne la laisserait pas se reposer pour le moins du monde. Elle se contenta d’aller à sa salle de bain.

Après avoir réussi à traverser la longueur du palier en s’appuyant sur la rambarde de l’escalier, la jeune femme arriva finalement à la pièce d’eau de la maison. Une fois dans la salle, elle accourut à son lavabo et en particulier au meuble dans lequel il était incrusté. De tête, sa main gauche tremblotante ouvrit avec fracas un tiroir duquel elle tira une seringue et une bouteille de liquide.

De son œil ouvert, appuyé sur le bord du lavabo avec sa main droite, Juliette trempa la seringue dans le conteneur et rempli l’instrument à aiguille. La seringue remplie d’un liquide bleu cyan, elle alla dans sa chambre en ouvrant la porte du milieu avec un coup de pied, avec grand fracas. Sa marche était instable, faisant un mouvement de zigzag dans la pièce. Ses pieds frappaient si fort sur le parquet que, même s’ils étaient habillés de chaussettes blanches grisées par la poussière recouvrant les planches, un bruit fort et sourd provenait de leur contact avec le sol.

Alors qu’elle se rattrapa d’elle-même pour éviter une chute de plus, la jeune femme approcha malencontreusement la seringue de son bras droit, au point de se planter l’aiguille aiguisée et brillante dedans. Après qu’elle eut laissé s’échapper un petit cri de douleur, ses yeux perdirent leur éclat alors que ses genoux se plièrent tous les deux sans prévenir. Le liquide bleu disparut entièrement de sa petite cage de verre stérilisé. 

Le pied droit dérapa, la faisant tomber à la renverse. Pendant que ses jambes et bras la lâchaient, libérant la seringue qui tomba sur une pile de vêtements laissés ici du matin, ses yeux se fermèrent. Son dos claqua sur le parquet peu usé de la pièce sans que cela ne lui fasse quoique ce soit finalement. 

Ce que Juliette venait de s’injecter était vingt centilitres d’un puissant somnifère, qu’elle n’utilisait qu’en cas de crise comme celle qu’elle était en train d’avoir.


	5. Chapter 5

La sonnerie du radioréveil posé sur la table de chevet au côté du lit simple retentit à l’heure à laquelle il le devait : six heures cinq du matin. Entendant le désagréable bruit émis par l’engin, l’endormie sortit de son artificiel sommeil. En se relevant, elle se frottait la tête qui avait claqué sur le sol la veille, lui faisant une bosse invisible sous son épaisse chevelure. 

En se relevant, elle cherchait à se rappeler des évènements de la veille pour comprendre comment elle s’était retrouvée à dormir sur le parquet avec une bosse derrière la tête. L’image d’une seringue remplie d’eau bleue se vidant dans son bras droit lui revint soudainement, réveillant la migraine de la veille de façon si violente qu’elle serra les dents en essayant de se retenir de crier.

Voyant l’heure tourner pendant sa lente remontée, Juliette paniqua. Elle glissa sur le parquet de la chambre pour arriver à son armoire prendre à la volée son costume couleur crème et un chemisier avec décolleté qu’elle portait qu’en de rares occasions, blanc à rayures un peu plus jaunes avec un ruban attaché autour du ventre. Elle ne l’aimait pas vraiment, mais puisque la pile de linge sale n’avait pas été réduite depuis le début du mois, elle allait faire avec.

Après avoir pris une courte douche froide, l’eau n’ayant pas eu le temps de chauffer, la jeune femme se précipita devant le miroir accroché au-dessus du lavabo et se démaquilla pour se remaquiller tout aussi vite derrière, en oubliant de mettre du fond de teint au passage pour masquer ses cernes. Ses cheveux lui prirent plus de temps puisqu’elle les voulait impeccables pour assurer sa couverture de femme en forme. En regardant une dernière fois dans le reflet de ses yeux dans le miroir, elle les vit injectés de sang et sombres. Elle esquissa un sourire forcé et partit prendre ses affaires de cours restées sur le bureau tout aussi précipitamment.

La route lui sembla encore plus longue que d’habitude à cause du retard qu’elle s’était imaginée avoir. Arrivée sur le parking du lycée Rimbaud, elle se dépêcha d’extirper ses deux sacs de sa voiture et d’aller en salle des professeurs. Les escaliers reliant l’espace goudronné devant le gymnase du lycée et la cour où se situait le réfectoire franchis aussi vite que possible en manquant d’y perdre l’équilibre puis d’en tomber et le petit morceau de couloir traversé, la jeune professeure d’Histoire-Géo arriva finalement dans l’oasis pour enseignants, avant de voir que sa montre en retard de vingt minutes indiquait avec ses aiguilles qu’il n’était que six heures quarante-sept.

Se sachant bien trop en avance, Juliette décida de s’éclipser de ses collègues déjà présents dans l’ensemble de pièces et se réfugia dans la seconde salle de travail dénuée de fenêtres et au sol vert émeraude comme le reste de l’annexe. Alors qu’elle venait de s’asseoir et d’ouvrir son sac gris, ses yeux s’écarquillèrent pendant qu’ils fouillaient du regard le sac. Où étaient ces foutues copies de Vauban qu’elle devait finir de corriger pour cette après-midi quatorze heures ?!

C’est alors que lui revint en tête son départ de la maison. Dans la précipitation, la jeune professeure avait oublié de prendre les feuilles à carreaux empilées en désordre sur son bureau en préparant ses affaires. Elle remarqua également à ce moment-là qu’elle avait oublié de prendre dans son sac noir de quoi grignoter à dix heures et quatre heures pour éviter de s’effondrer à cause de ses problèmes d’hypoglycémie qui frappaient toujours là où elle s’y attendait le moins.

Ses mains repoussèrent les deux sacs plus loin sur l’assemblage de tables qui occupaient tant le milieu de la salle qu’il fallait parfois se coller au mur pour passer. Ses deux coudes couverts par sa veste blanche se posèrent brutalement sur la table pendant que sa tête tombait dans ses mains soutenues par en-dessous. Ses yeux restaient grands ouverts pendant qu’elle grinçait des dents. Elle repensa passer par chez elle les récupérer, mais faire un crochet par Ovrens alors qu’il y avait déjà une demi-heure entre Homarville et Lyssaire d’autoroute… Mission impossible sachant qu’elle n’avait déjà qu’une heure pour changer d’établissement. Quant à les corriger à temps, c’était à l’eau, elle savait sa correction inachevée.   
Une petite larme tomba sur la table de son œil gauche. La pensée de se savoir condamnée lui fit perdre tout espoir.

Un autre enseignant entra dans la salle. Entendant ses pas, sa collègue se précipita de reprendre ses affaires et de remettre ce masque joyeux sur son visage. Ses yeux habituellement rouges ne pouvaient éveiller de soupçons quand elle pleurait à présent. L’autre professeur était un jeune homme dans la seconde moitié de la vingtaine aux cheveux entre le roux et le blond et aux yeux turquoise clair. Il portait sur lui une chemise blanche dont les deux premiers boutons étaient ouverts, laissant le début de son torse recouvert de poils à la vue de tous. Il portait sous son bras gauche son blouson de cuir marron foncé dont l’usure était évidente à présent. Dans sa main droite se trouvait la poignée de sa valise en cuir contenant ses livres et cours. Un sac à bandoulière noir était tenu sur son épaule gauche. 

« Ah, salut Juliette ! Comment ça va ? Demanda-t-il de sa voix innocemment énergique.  
-Oh, lui répondit-elle, salut Rémy… ! Ca va bien, et toi… ?  
-Moi, ça va… Oh, dit cet homme qui semblait la connaître, Juliette, tu crois encore nous tromper ? Ton masque ne tient plus.   
-Co… Comment ça ?! Qu’est-ce que tu veux dire ?! »  
La jeune femme habillée de blanc était si stupéfaite qu’elle s’était stoppée alors juste levée de sa chaise. Ses yeux marron s’écarquillèrent à nouveau alors qu’elle déglutissait douloureusement une fois encore. Sa respiration faisant entendre son stress pendant que ses mains commencèrent à trembler. Ses jambes avaient également du mal à rester droites, elles tremblaient comme si, d’un coup, elles allaient se plier et laisser le reste du corps tomber de tout son long sur le sol recouvert de linoléum. 

« Je sais bien que je suis loin d’être un pro en social, continua Rémy, mais tu penses encore que tu nous trompes ? Au début, on se doutait de rien, mais je suis sûr que même tes Premières STMG ont remarqué tes fichues cernes !  
-Je… Bégaya sa collègue d’Histoire. Je peux savoir pourquoi ça tombe d’un coup comme ça… ?  
-Ca fait bien une semaine que je devais te dire ça, mais te parler n’est pas simple avec ton poste à Vauban et le fait que tu restes toujours dans ta salle aux récrés, quand tu ne pars pas. J’en profite maintenant, vois-tu ?  
-Mais ça te fait quoi de savoir que je suis complètement crevée, hein ?! »

Le jeune homme s’arrêta net dans ses paroles. La stupéfaction pouvait être lue sur son visage. Jamais il n’avait vu la calme Juliette Jonquille s’énervait à ce point, même s’il avait également accompagné en Ecosse à ses côtés et à ceux de Luc Pariot. Il lui arrivait de s’échauffer, bien sûr, mais à ce moment-là, elle était à bout, quasiment enragée.

Du côté de la femme habillée de blanc, une rage étrange la hantait à présent. Son regard était grand ouvert, sa respiration énervée et intense. Ses poings se serrèrent alors que ses sourcils se fronçaient. Ses cernes rendaient la colère exprimée par ses yeux injectés de sang plus effrayante encore pour son interlocuteur encore sous le choc de la voir dans un tel état. Elle prit une grande inspiration.

Alors qu’un pesant silence allait s’installer dans la salle de travail, Juliette lui hurla, ne contrôlant dorénavant plus ses nerfs :  
« Qu’est-ce que t’en as à foutre, hein ?! Toi aussi, tu veux m’exploiter pour corriger de foutues copies à la con ?! Arrêtez de me demander si je vais bien quand la réponse peut être lue sur ma tronche ! »  
Sur ces mots, elle partit de façon brutale et inattendue, poussant son collègue de Français contre les bords de la porte pour sortir de la pièce. Ses yeux ne se levèrent même pas de sa route, encore rempli de cette mystérieuse rage qui venait de s’emparer d’elle. 

Dans les escaliers, ses habituels talons noirs, contrastant avec ce qu’elle portait ce jour-là, résonnèrent dans les couloirs vides de sept heures trente. Que ce soit sur le carrelage des escaliers de l’annexe du lycée ou sur le sol à peine couvert de linoléum des devants de la salle polyvalente, sa marche se faisait entendre sans qu’elle n’y fasse attention. La seule chose à laquelle la jeune femme pensait était de ne pas croiser cette fille de Seconde aux cheveux blonds foncés et aux yeux bleus dont les cernes s’approfondissaient également au fil de la période scolaire. Les vacances approchaient à présent.

Cette fois, il lui faudrait enchaîner en salle 205 le cours d’Histoire des 1STMG1, celui des 2D4 et l’heure d’ECJS du second groupe, comme en semaine B. La routine s’était déjà bien installée à présent dans son quotidien de professeure et ça ne lui faisait plus grand-chose à présent. Malgré ce fait, elle appréhendait les cours avec les 2D4 pour deux raisons.

La première était uniquement de son ressort : ses problèmes de santé. En plus de la fatigue chronique qui lui donnait d’effroyables migraines, Juliette devrait faire face à de potentielles crises d’hypoglycémie puisqu’elle avait oublié chez elle ses recharges en glucose en partant pour Rimbaud. Il fallait qu’elle fasse également attention à ses changements d’humeur soudains pour éviter que ses élèves aient à subir ce qu’elle aurait dû endurer seule. 

La seconde était cette fameuse élève. Lhotar Justine, ces nom et prénom lui semblaient bien familiers à présent. Elle semblait commencer à comprendre ce qui se passait avec sa professeure d’Histoire, à son grand problème. Pire encore : elle semblait vouloir le savoir, comme si elle résolvait un puzzle dont elle retrouvait peu à peu les pièces à force d’observer et écouter. Il arrivait que ses yeux bleus se perdent sur le bureau durant les cours, les récréations et même son passage à l’oral de la veille, dans un but : trouver des indices pour faire la lumière sur ce qui semblait bien l’inquiéter.  
Cette fille était bizarre, de toute façon.

La porte de la salle 205 faisait face à celle de la salle 212, dont la porte était un clone quasi parfait, si leurs plaquettes numérotées n’étaient pas différentes. Devant celle-ci se trouvaient trois adolescents, dont les deux assis étaient un garçon effilé et mince aux cheveux bruns et yeux de même couleur précédé de lunettes à monture cendrée, une fille aux cheveux châtains méchés de blond de taille basique lisant son téléphone des écouteurs dans les oreilles.   
La dernière, la seule debout d’entre eux aux cheveux blond foncé et aux yeux bleus, un casque blanc sur les oreilles relié à son téléphone noir qu’elle tenait dans sa main droite, une pochette verte en carton sous le bras et un critérium noir ainsi qu’une gomme circulaire bleue : Justine Lhotar. 

Celle-ci, voyant Mme Jonquille arriver à la même vitesse peu élevée que d’habitude, si ce n’est plus lente encore, retira son casque de ses oreilles, le glissa en bas de son cou et remit correctement ses cheveux par-dessus comme de coutume depuis des mois à présent. Ses yeux bleus regardèrent ceux de sa professeure.

Cette dernière, comme à son habitude, regarda la jeune fille aux cheveux platine et aux yeux bleu ciel devant la porte numérotée 205 puis les trois élèves de 2D4 avant de finir par Justine. Elle prononça ce même mot comme tous les Vendredi matins depuis Novembre 2013 :  
« Bonjour ! »

Elle ouvrit ensuite la porte, illuminant le couloir avec la lumière solaire émanant des fenêtres de la pièce de cours. Et, alors que la jeune fille de Première s’apprêtait à regarder un peu dans la salle comme d’habitude avant de retourner regarder son téléphone, sa professeure ferma la porte en lui disant une seule phrase d’une voix basse :  
« Céleste, dis à la jeune fille là-bas avec le casque que j’ai besoin de solitude si elle veut me voir, s’il-te-plaît ! »

Céleste ne comprit pas pourquoi, mais elle hocha la tête en signe d’accord pendant que son enseignant lui souriait avant de fermer la porte. Or, quand la jeune Première tourna son regard vers celle qui ne devait entrer…  
Justine avait déjà tout entendu et se doutait qu’elle en savait trop.


	6. Chapter 6

La seule personne se trouvant dans la salle 205 soupira, assise au bureau de la pièce. Sa tasse de café noir à la main, la fumée semblait se diriger vers son visage, ses yeux cernés se dirigèrent vers le tableau nettoyé la veille au soir par les agents d’entretien du lycée Rimbaud. Aucune trace de craie ne pouvait y être trouvée. L’eau utilisée pour le nettoyer avait séché dans la nuit, laissant le vert foncé de l’ardoise brillait d’un faible éclat reflétant la lumière des néons du plafond. Son regard se pencha sur ce qui se trouvait devant elle.

Le bureau était couvert de paperasse variée. Deux piles de copies côtoyaient un livre bleu et jaune, à la couverture cartonnée décorées de photos diverses ne se ressemblant pas. Il était fin pour être un manuel de cours, ce que le titre indiquait : « Histoire-Géographie 1ère STMG ». Un autre ouvrage scolaire se situait à côté, de travers par rapport au bureau. Sa couverture bleue foncée rayée par une bande orange et ornée de quelques photos et à peu près deux fois plus épais de son homologue pour STMG, une classique police blanche indiquait son titre : « Géographie 2nde ».

Une main aux ongles vernis de noir ouvrit et feuilleta nerveusement le plus fin des deux livres, pendant que deux yeux marron regardaient une feuille dont le texte avait été imprimé en encre bleue et noire, parsemée de rouge de temps à autres. Les pages à l’aspect légèrement plastique illustrées de photos et d’encadrés jaune pâle recouverts de lettres noires appelés « documents » avaient le but d’expliquer le même propos que celui exposé clairement dans les feuilles en vrac aux indications manuscrites bleues ou noires. 

Un bruit sourd résonnait dans la salle vide de monde dont le seul autre son était une respiration nerveuse. Sous le bureau tapait le talon de la chaussure droite de Juliette, qui tentait d’évacuer son stress. Son stylo noir tremblait à présent, pendant que la feuille A4 se retrouvait mouillée à certains endroits, en tâche ronde grandissant rapidement une ou deux secondes. Les gouttes les formant sur le papier provenait d’en haut.  
D’un coup, son bras repoussa tous les documents, faisant tomber la bouteille fermée sur l’estrade avant qu’elle ne roule au bord pour finir sa chute sur le sol de la salle, sans qu’une seule goutte de café ne soit perdue dans l’incident.

Juliette posa sa tête dans ses mains qui étaient encore une fois appuyées sur le bureau, comme précédemment sur cette table du rez-de-chaussée. Celle de gauche remonta un peu sur son visage pour se mettre à l’horizontale sur son front, en-dessous de sa frange se défaisant. Alors que la douleur tapant sur ses tempes devenait toujours plus forte au fil du temps, le bout de ses doigts chauffés par la tasse qu’elle tenait quelques minutes auparavant l’alertèrent d’un problème de santé se rajoutant à tous les autres.   
Elle murmura avant d’expirer : « Maintenant j’ai de la fièvre en plus… »  
Alors que la professeure se leva pour aller chercher sa bouteille au sol, ses jambes cessèrent de lui répondre sans prévenir. Se rattrapant de justesse au bureau, des vertiges se firent sentir avant qu’une vive et tranchante douleur ne la parcourent de tout son être, partant de sa tête qu’elle sentait comme une sorte de machine en surchauffe, sur le point d’exploser. Ses yeux se fermèrent et ses dents se serrèrent, grinçant d’une façon à écorcher les oreilles de quiconque aurait pu se trouver dans la pièce au même moment. Son bras gauche était enroulé autour de sa cage thoracique, sa main agrippant avec violence son chemisier. 

La respiration de la jeune femme se faisait sentir comme nerveuse. Elle était nasale ou buccale, changeant sans prévenir de l’un à l’autre voire aux deux simultanément. Les inspirations et les expirations lui étaient douloureuses et, pourtant, elles n’étaient éloignées de moins d’une seconde, incontrôlables. Le tremblement de ses mains rendait cette impression de stress si intense qu’il la consumait si évidente qu’on pouvait avoir mal pour elle rien qu’en la voyant désemparée puisqu’elle ne pouvait masquer ce surplus en tension.

Finalement, après deux minutes, ses yeux se dirigèrent vers la porte de la salle. A son soulagement, celle-ci était fermement close, personne n’y avait touché depuis qu’elle l’avait fermée dix minutes auparavant. La jeune femme alla ensuite ramasser sa bouteille pour la cacher sous le bureau après avoir fini sa tasse avec laquelle elle l’encapuchonna. Elle laissa s’échapper un douloureux soupir et rangea son thermos avec le pot de craie de la salle, sans oublier d’avoir pris une ou deux craies qu’elle posa à côté de sa trousse fine et noire.

Peu après, la sonnerie de sept heures cinquante, qui signalait aux lycéens que les cours allaient bientôt commencer, retentit dans tous les bâtiments en même temps. Le bruit sourd qui pouvait être entendu de l’extérieur de la salle 205 amplifia à son summum, renforcé par l’arrivée soudaine de quasiment tous les élèves ayant cours à cette heure-ci dans ce couloir-là. Entendant cette sonnerie qui lui était maintenant bien familière, Juliette se dépêcha de ranger ses affaires de cours pour les Secondes et alla attendre ses élèves à la porte après l’avoir ouverte.

Quand elle pointa la tête en dehors de la pièce, elle aperçut d’abord les 2D4 attendant devant la salle d’en face pour leurs cours de SES. Ensuite, ses yeux lui montrèrent les 1STMG1, toujours aussi peu intéressés par aller en Histoire-Géo qu’en début d’année, si ce n’est moins. Devant eux, son expression faciale était cet éternel sourire avec lequel on la voyait tout le temps, peu importait que ce soit à Rimbaud ou à Vauban, peu importait quand, peu importait en face de qui ou de quoi.   
Ah, ce masque joyeux… Quand avait-elle commencé à le porter, déjà ? 

Pendant que les élèves s’installaient bruyamment, leur professeure avait ses pensées bien loin de l’usuel, où celles-ci se traduisaient par « mais quand vont-ils se taire ? ». Son regard était vague et triste en même temps, comme celui d’une personne mélancolique regrettant le doux passé ou étant condamnée à avoir le bonheur lui être interdit.   
Personne ne se posait de questions sur une telle absence spirituelle de l’enseignante. Seule Céleste, sa tête légèrement inclinée sur le côté en signe de questionnement, se demandant encore pour cette femme voulait la paix, et surtout pourquoi par rapport à cette fille-là en particulier. Elle ouvrit son cahier et arrêta de se questionner là-dessus. 

Finalement, une seconde sonnerie retentit dans le lycée entier : celle du début des cours de huit heures. Le son strident sortit Juliette de ses pensées, la ramenant là où elle devait être : la salle de cours 205 en face de Premières dos au tableau et face aux tables pour leur enseigner quelque chose dont ils n’avaient probablement rien à faire de toute façon. Le cours commença par la traditionnelle phrase, devenue une sorte de signature pour elle :  
« Bonjour à tous, vous pouvez vous installer. »

L’heure se passe sans encombre. Même s’il y avait quelques maladresses dans le discours d’historien de la professeure, les élèves qui faisaient attention n’avaient pas l’air de devoir décortiquer les informations données pour écrire la leçon dans leurs cahiers. Ceux qui étaient occupés à bavarder ne furent en aucun cas rappelés à l’ordre, leur enseignante essayant d’économiser ce qu’elle avait d’énergie pour faire le cours et non leur reprocher un tel comportement. Une perte de temps, d’après elle.

La sonnerie retentit à nouveau. Tous les élèves, synchronisés entre eux par le biais de ce son toujours aussi strident, se mirent à ranger leurs affaires en même temps. Le bruit sourd de ce rangement de cahier et de crayons mélangé aux « zip » des fermetures éclair intempestifs donnaient ce cocktail sonore abrutissant. Mais pourtant, qu’est-ce qu’elle s’y était fait, à ce brouhaha après chaque cours, toute l’année scolaire depuis des années. Même quand elle était de l’autre côté du bureau, cette cacophonie était déjà là. 

Après que tous les Premières soient sortis, la jeune femme habillée de blanc alla à la porte de la salle. Comme à ses habitudes, elle regarda à gauche et à droite, cet éternel sourire sur ses lèvres. Sa tête se tourna vers les quelques élèves qui se trouvaient à la porte. Elle sentait que Justine la regardait avec ses yeux bleus avec un désir de savoir ce qui se passe avec sa prof. Ce regard la dérangeait sans qu’elle ne concentre sa vision sur cette jeune fille aux cheveux blonds foncé et au sac bleu électrique.

Cette heure aussi fut ordinaire. Ce jour-là, Juliette avait prévu de donner une étude de cas aux 2D4. Or, au début du cours, cette planification fut complètement oubliée. C’est au bout de quelques minutes de discours que ses yeux s’écarquillèrent soudainement alors qu’elle levait sa main pour rajouter quelques informations dans son cours. 

A part cet oubli qui fit rire tout le monde quand il fut signalé, l’heure fut calme, surtout avec l’étude de cas en question qui dura le reste de l’heure. Du côté de l’enseignante, elle continuait de vérifier si son cours était correct, pour ne pas tromper ses élèves. Sentant ses paupières se fermer, sa main gauche agrippa sa bouteille cachée derrière le bureau et la posa sur la table. Elle se versa une tasse de café et la but en faisant attention à ce qu’aucun élève ne la voit faire ça ou ne fasse pas son travail.

Bien vite, certaines filles levèrent la main pour poser des questions. Juliette posa sa tasse déjà vidée d’un quart de son contenu et alla à la table en besoin d’aide. D’autres levaient la main également, mais elle prenait toujours un peu de temps à expliquer à l’élève en difficulté telle ou telle question. C’était fatiguant, certes, et c’était une de ces choses qu’on ne pouvait pas éviter en étant professeur, même au lycée. C’est pareil partout, comme dirait beaucoup d’entre eux.

La récréation vint finalement. Comme tous les Vendredis, seule une moitié de la classe reprenait son sac et disait « au revoir » à leur professeure, l’autre groupe restant pour leurs cours d’ECJS. Ce même brouhaha de rangement se fit entendre plus fort encore que pour les STMG l’heure auparavant à cause des discussions bruyantes des nombreuses filles de la classe sur des sujets très peu variés, tels la dernière émission de téléréalité en vogue ou un boys band à la mode qui disparaîtrait l’année suivante sans laisser de traces.

Durant la pause de dix minutes, rien de particulier sortant de l’ordinaire n’arriva dans la salle 205. Seuls les habituels, comme Justine et ses amis, restèrent, fidèles à leur poste : devant le bureau à parler de tout et n’importe quoi. Comme d’habitude Ludovic et elle essaieraient de deviner l’âge de leur professeure, ou la titilleraient un peu. Cette fois-ci aussi, ils le firent entre deux blagues avec une Lina particulièrement excitée pour dire des blagues. 

L’heure d’ECJS était la dernière heure de passage des oraux d’Histoire que le second groupe de la 2D4 préparait depuis un mois et demi à présent. C’était une idée originale de leur professeure, qui voulait améliorer leur capacité à faire des oraux d’une autre façon que les exposés d’ECJS. Les élèves furent tous très surpris par une telle idée, mais le firent de toute façon. 

Encore une fois, ce fut une heure tranquille. Bien sûr, certaines filles du fond de la classe ne se tairaient pas et devraient être rappelées à l’ordre avant qu’elles ne recommencent progressivement par la suite. On eut des moments où l’audience riait de bon cœur, ceux où elle était impressionnée et ceux où elle râlait à cause de la clarté des propos émis par leurs camarades.

La sonnerie de la fin des cours de dix heures retentit. Tout le monde partit sauf la même jeune fille aux cheveux blond foncé et aux yeux bleus. Juliette, comme d’habitude, rangea ses affaires, mais plus lentement que d’habitude. Sa vue se floutait depuis le début de la journée au point que ses yeux semblaient avoir une feuille de papier calque collée devant. Les vertiges revenaient lentement également.

On pouvait voir qu’une question brûlait les lèvres de Justine. Sa curiosité s’était montrée féroce cette année avec sa professeure d’Histoire-Géo. Etant perspicace, elle savait comment indirectement avoir la réponse à certaines questions personnelles tel l’âge. Juliette y répondait à chaque fois de manière si vague que la réponse était impossible à savoir.

Ce jour-là, l’élève de Seconde discuta de leurs sujets habituels, comme sa BD sur le voyage en Ecosse. Aucune question sur ce qui la dérangeait. C’était à croire qu’elle n’avait pas envie d’y croire en ayant déjà deviné ce que c’était. Ne voulant pas ramener le sujet en surface, celle vêtue de blanc ne le mentionna pas non plus. 

Après son habituel « au revoir », Juliette rejoignit comme tous les Vendredis à cette heure-ci la salle des professeurs. Contrairement à quand elle y était rentrée le matin-même, l’ensemble de pièces était bondé par ses collègues. Certains traînaient à la machine à café, d’autres discutaient dans la salle aux couleurs claires et chaleureuses meublées d’un ensemble de tables les unes à côté des autres. 

Et dire qu’il y avait encore cinq heures à faire à Vauban…


	7. Chapter 7

Une fois arrivée dans la salle, un collègue qui lui était familier arriva vers elle, un simple sourire sur son visage fatigué. Il portait encore son épais manteau noir, comme s’il venait de sortir de la salle de cours dont il venait. Il s’arrêta à dix centimètres d’elle et se recoiffa pour qu’un morceau entier de sa coupe de cheveux ressemblant à celles de la Renaissance ne lui arrive sur le visage.

« Oh, lui dit sa jeune collègue, toujours avec cette fausse joie ; bonjour Luc… !   
-Hi! Tu vas mieux depuis hier ? Lui demanda-t-il, sa voix perdant d’un coup de sa bonne humeur.  
-Comment ça depuis hier ? Ah, tu veux dire pour... Pour quand je suis tombée dans les pommes ?!  
-Oui, ça, pourquoi tu te braques comme ça ? »

Juliette regarda sur le côté, son regard reflétant une panique étrange comme soudaine. Elle déglutit, ses mains tremblant plus que jamais pendant que son ouïe perdait également en précision, comme si ses oreilles étaient rembourrées avec du coton. Ses jambes commençaient à perdre en stabilité, lui enlevant peu à peu l’équilibre.   
« Tu… Tu peux répéter s’il-te-plaît… ? » Lui demanda-t-elle, honteuse de cette question. C’était entièrement sa faute si elle ne l’avait pas comprise avec une telle audition. 

« Eh, Juliette, ça va ?! » hurla d’un coup Luc, la panique remplaçant cette légèreté typique sur son visage barbu.   
Ses yeux étaient écarquillés et sa bouche légèrement ouverte même quand il ne parlait pas. Ses bras s’étaient mis en position pour rattraper sa jeune collègue au cas-où elle tomberait. Un frisson s’empara de lui, comme s’il avait une impression de déjà-vu alors qu’une goutte de sueur froide coula le long de sa tempe droite.

Une main fine aux ongles recouverts de verni noir dont l’écaillement avait déjà bien commencé s’empara de la sienne, la serrant. Luc ressentit ensuite une vive douleur venant de sa paume gauche, le faisant mordre ses lèvres pendant un court instant. Il venait de se faire involontairement griffer par la jeune femme aux cheveux châtains.

Celle-ci, alors qu’elle tombait, se releva doucement en prenant encore plus appui sur la main de son collègue d’Histoire. Contenant sa douleur, ce dernier retint un cri. A la place, pour apaiser cette souffrance, il la mit sur son épaule gauche et l’emmena dans l’éternellement vide salle de travail réservée aux professeurs.

Alors que l’homme brun pivotait pour se diriger vers la pièce, sa marche fut empêchée par un coup de talon provenant de quelques centimètres de son pied gauche. En laissant s’échapper un « merde ! », il tourna sa tête vers celle qu’il avait en appui sur son épaule, sachant que c’était elle qui lui avait donné un coup de pied sans aucune raison apparente. Il s’apprêtait à lui demander ce qu’elle avait à le frapper, mais il se tut sans même ouvrir la bouche.

À ses yeux, Juliette était impossible à reconnaître. Des mèches de ses longs cheveux couvraient son visage, or elle ne les avait pas quand il l’avait mise sur son épaule. Les avait-elle… Mis elle-même là ? Mais pourquoi ? Il entendait des sanglots à sa gauche pendant que, à travers son mur de cheveux, il voyait deux larmes couler à des vitesses différentes sur chaque joue. L’une de ces gouttes tomba sur sa chemise et mouilla les alentours de son lieu de chute.

La jeune femme se releva d’elle-même en manquant de tomber avant de se claquer le dos contre le mur le plus proche. Elle prit ensuite appui dessus pour se remettre sur pieds. Avec son équilibre fragile, ses mains se tenaient à tout ce qu’elles pouvaient pour qu’elle puisse tenir debout. 

Luc ne comprit pas immédiatement ce qui se passait. C’est seulement après quelques secondes qu’il se retourna vers le mur sur lequel sa collègue se tenait. Sa pensée était tellement perturbée par ce qu’il venait de voir et entendre d’elle qu’il ne réagit pas immédiatement. Son regard se concentra sur la scène qui se déroulait devant ses yeux pendant que son corps était paralysé par le choc.   
Etait-ce encore la personne qu’il avait connue jusque-là ?

Finalement, la professeure d’Histoire remit ses cheveux correctement, en s’appuyant sur une photocopieuse traînant aux alentours, en attente de réparation. Son visage montrait à présent sa souffrance si bien que le plus âgé des deux en fut mortifié. Ses yeux étaient à présent si injectés de sang que son iris en était devenu rouge, remplaçant cette teinte rosée qu’ils avaient depuis un bout de temps à présent. Ses cernes semblaient plus profonds et noirs encore à cause des traces de larmes, encore fraîches et humides. Un sourire forcé était encore sur ses lèvres, rendant le tableau plus perturbant encore. Sa tête penchait du côté gauche, ne pouvant plus tenir d’elle-même.

Juliette émettait des bruits semblables à un hoquet mélangé à des sanglots. Ses inspirations et expirations étaient très peu espacées des autres alors que la douleur qu’elles lui faisaient ressentir était palpable. Son cœur frappait contre sa cage thoracique si fort qu’elle avait la sensation d’un marteau tapant de l’intérieur comme s’il voulait briser ses côtes. 

Son collègue bredouilla quelques syllabes incompréhensibles avant de déglutir de dégoût. Ses mains commencèrent à trembler également, la peur et l’inquiétude dominant à présent sur son visage. Il grinça des dents. Mais, alors qu’il s’apprêtait à tourner son regard ailleurs pour épargner ses yeux de ce morbide spectacle, son regard ne pouvait bouger, se concentrer sur autre chose. Ses sourcils se levèrent dans une position exprimant un choc immense, une surprise si mauvaise qu’il pourrait en perdre connaissance.

La jeune femme approcha sa tremblante main droite de son visage pendant qu’elle relevait péniblement sa tête pour la recentrer sur son cou. Son index et son majeur tapotèrent légèrement ses lèvres, pendant que son regard se portait sur ce qu’elle faisait. Elle éloigna ensuite l’ensemble de ses doigts de son visage, pour voir ce qu’elle pensait avoir sur le bout des deux qui avaient touché sa bouche une quinzaine de secondes auparavant.

Ses yeux s’écarquillèrent pendant qu’elle perdit son sourire forcé, qui lui faisait mal à la mâchoire depuis quelques minutes. Sa main trembla plus fort encore, pendant que sa respiration se limitait à de brèves sorties et rentrées d’air. Une autre larme s’échappa de son œil gauche sans qu’elle ne le remarque, trop choquée par ce qu’elle venait de voir sur ses doigts. Elle regarda ensuite l’homme en face d’elle, son regard reflétant parfaitement la panique dont elle était prise.

« Ju… Juliette… Tu… Tu saignes ?! » S’écria Luc, complètement horrifié.   
Le liquide rouge continuait de couler sur les doigts de sa désemparée collègue, atteignant le milieu de ses doigts, au niveau de leur seconde phalange. Ses deux mains s’emparèrent de sa tête, pendant que le sang se répandait aux alentours de ses lèvres à présent repeintes de rouge carmin. 

Elle chercha à lui répondre, sans succès. Tout ce qui sortait de la bouche saignante de la désemparée était des murmures incompréhensibles dont les syllabes étaient impossibles à distinguer, ressemblant à une sorte de langue étrangère s’apparentant à un mélange de Français, d’Espagnol et de Latin en vrac. Ses pensées étaient tellement confuses qu’elle n’arrivait plus à parler.

Luc déglutit encore une fois. Il restait là, statique, sans pouvoir bouger à cause de la peur et de ce qui se déroulait juste devant ses yeux. Il ne savait pas ce qui se passait. Jamais il n’avait vu quelque chose de semblable en treize ans de carrière et trente-sept années d’existence. Lui-même avait une respiration bien nerveuse, exprimant cette peur qui le faisait trembler légèrement de tout son long, le paroxysme de sa frayeur étant aux mains.

La professeure aux yeux rouges s’approcha de lui, titubant sur son faible et fragile équilibre. Elle tendait sa main droite comme un de ces mendiants dans les rues de métropole, demandant de quoi s’acheter une bouteille d’alcool. Ses yeux fermés de moitié montraient sa souffrance, tandis que ses lèvres formaient un sourire inversé, celui des agonisants et des pestiférés dévorés par la douleur. A présent, son bras gauche était enroulé autour de son abdomen, son estomac à jeun depuis deux jours et contracté à cause du stress se rajoutant à cette souffrance ressemblant à l’agonie.

Ses vêtements blancs étaient ponctués de carmin, provenant des lèvres encore saignantes depuis ce temps. Des traînées de sang coulaient depuis son menton pour marquer son cou et les environs de ses clavicules pendant que celles laissées par les larmes lui donnaient cet air de mort-vivant rongé par la maladie. Certaines fines mèches de ses cheveux, croisant la route de son visage, en étaient ensanglantées. 

L’homme aux cheveux bruns secoua la tête. Le spectacle qu’il avait devant ses yeux était mortifiant, mais il préféra oublier qui était cette personne pendant quelques instants pour… L’aider ? Est-ce que c’était possible, à un tel stade ? Il n’en savait rien, mais peu importait à présent, il fallait faire quelque chose. Heureusement pour lui que ses collègues étaient bien trop dans leur planification de vacances pour y payer attention ou pensaient juste que la petite nouvelle essayait de lui faire un sale tour après ce que son collègue plus âgé lui avait fait voir en Ecosse deux mois auparavant.

Juliette arriva à poser ses deux mains sur les épaules d’un Luc sur le point de réagir. Elle le regarda droit dans les yeux, montrant ses globes oculaires injectés de sang jusqu’aux pupilles et dénués d’éclat, si ce n’est de vie. Il vit dans sa bouche entrouverte du sang couvrir ses dents usuellement assez blanches, mélangé à de la salive acide. De près, son visage exprimant une agonie palpable était encore plus terrifiant pour lui, même après avoir vu tant de films d’horreur adolescent, étudiant et professeur débutant avec des amis et sa sœur. 

Le plus vieux des deux cœurs battait la chamade. Le visage de Luc pâlit à cause de la peur dont il était la victime. Sa nouvelle couleur n’était pourtant pas aussi proche du blanc que celle du visage de son amie, dont la pâleur se voyait en-dessous de ce qui restait de son fond de teint de la veille.

D’un coup, la douleur dont elle était la victime s’affaiblit un peu. Les lèvres de la jeune femme agonisante formèrent un sourire avant que ses yeux ne se ferment et qu’elle ne tombe en arrière sans prévenir, claquant sur sa cage thoracique à gauche de plein fouet dans sa chute avant que le côté droit prenne ce qui restait de la puissance de cette chute. Son corps se stabilisa finalement, sans aucun mouvement de plus.

Luc resta debout, les yeux rivés vers la personne au sol, toujours aussi choqué. Il murmura, déboussolé et ne comprenant pas ce qui venait de se passer :  
« Ju… Ju… Juliette… ?! »


	8. Chapter 8

Quelques heures passèrent avant que Juliette ne commence à rouvrir lentement ses yeux. Ses sens semblaient paralysés, comme l’on désactive les paramètres d’une machine pour en arrêter certaines fonctions. Ses membres ne répondaient pas, sans qu’il n’y ait rien pour les empêcher de se mouvoir, comme s’ils étaient prisonniers d’un sarcophage de plâtre. Plus rien ne semblait vouloir lui obéir.

La vue de la jeune femme était floue, inexacte et dans la complète incapacité de distinguer quoique ce soit. Son ouïe, elle, avait encore cette sonorité cotonneuse, défaillante, semblable à ce qu’on entend quand les oreilles plongent sous l’eau. Son nez était bouché sans l’être et seul l’arrière-goût amer du sang pouvait être senti par ses papilles encore paralysées également. 

Au bout de quelques minutes, la professeure put comprendre où elle se trouvait. Les murs de la pièce où elle était située étaient tous d’un blanc légèrement jauni par le temps, la dernière couche de peinture remontant à il y a une vingtaine d’années au moins. Le sol était recouvert d’un linoléum gris clair impeccable et dénué de toute trace de saleté ou de moisissure. Pourtant, il semblait que son dernier nettoyage complet remontait à quelques temps déjà. 

La pièce était pauvrement meublée, mais on n’y ressentait pas un vide vu sa petite taille. Une assez vieille télévision cathodique noire, pas plus grande qu’un vieil écran d’ordinateur, trônait sur une étagère de formica essayant d’imiter un bois peint de blanc. La télécommande de celle-ci se trouvait sur la table de chevet faite dans le même plastique des années soixante, juxtaposée au lit dans lequel se trouvait allongée la jeune femme confuse. 

Ce lit était d’ailleurs le plus grand meuble de la pièce. Il était appuyé contre le mur du fond, avec une grande fenêtre allant du sol au plafond sur celui d’à côté. Le drap était blanc, également dénué de toute trace de tâche. Cette voile immaculée était accrochée sur un matelas à mémoire de forme, qui lui devait déjà dater de quelques années auparavant, si ce n’est à l’année où le concept fut inventé. Le lit était quasiment dénué de bords, n’ayant que quelques barres de fer des deux extrémités verticales. 

Sur le mur contre lequel était collé le meuble du sommeil se trouvaient deux petits boutons, de forme carrée et ayant une aire proche de celle d’une paume de main. L’un était de couleur vert émeraude et semblait pouvoir s’illuminer. N’ayant aucun symbole ou écriture quelconque dessus pour en indiquer la fonction, on ne pouvait savoir à quoi il servait. Le temps avait sûrement effacé ce qui un jour aurait pu être vu ou lu dessus.  
Son homologue était orange comme celui du feu de circulation au même attribut. A sa surface, dessiné en blanc lui aussi un peu effacé par l’écoulement du temps, se trouvait un symbole représentant une infirmière. C’était le bouton pour appeler ces femmes en l’occurrence pour tout problème ou question.

Peu après, les yeux marron foncé purent voir précisément leurs alentours. Personne d’autre ne se trouvait dans la salle, le seul son pouvant être entendu étant cette respiration lourde, régulière, presque sourde. La pièce était une évidente chambre d’hôpital, quasiment identique à toutes ses semblables. Une porte jaune entrouverte conduisait à la minuscule salle de bain de la chambre. 

Juliette commença à se relever, lentement mais sûrement, pensait-elle. Tout allait bien jusqu’à ce que, arrivée au niveau de lever la cage thoracique, une douleur tranchante s’empare de ses côtes. Claquant ses deux bras alors sortis de leur paralysie sur la source de cette onde de choc intérieure, ses yeux se fermèrent et ses dents grincèrent, exprimant sa soudaine souffrance. 

Cette douleur, si intense pour qu’elle puisse l’endurer, la remit au lit plus vite qu’elle n’ait pu réagir autrement. Ses doigts agrippaient son chemisier à l’endroit de ses côtes. A l’emplacement de certaines de celles-ci, l’onde était plus forte qu’ailleurs, en étant la principale cause. La jeune femme renonça à se relever, surtout brutalement, ce qu’elle ne pouvait pas encore faire au moment où elle essaya de se rasseoir. 

Cherchant à savoir ce qui lui faisait si mal, Juliette retira lentement la couverture au-dessus du reste de son corps jusqu’au niveau de son bassin. Vu la chaleur externe dégagée par tout ce qui n’était pas sa tête, ça devait faire quelques temps qu’elle était allongée dans ce lit d’hôpital datant tout de même. A la même vitesse, sa main droite releva doucement son haut, chiffonné et tâché de quelques petites traces de sang séché.

Alors qu’elle remontait encore son chemisier ponctué de rouge foncé, le beige de sa peau laissa place à un blanc familier, qu’elle ne regrettait pas d’avoir vu depuis des années. Cette couleur des plus pâles était disposée en bandes irrégulières faisant le tour de sa taille, et ce jusqu’à ses seins, qui se retrouvèrent nus alors que la jeune femme se rappelait d’avoir mis un soutien-gorge avant de partir travailler le matin même. 

Une fois que ses bandages furent entièrement visibles, son visage prit une expression de souffrance légère, si ce n’est juste de dégoût. Disséquer des grenouilles, ok, voir des bandages frais sur son corps meurtri, non. Mais qu’était-elle devenue, pour penser de telles choses ? En tout cas, tout ce qu’elle savait, c’est que ses côtes devaient avoir été abimées d’une matière ou d’une autre, sûrement lorsqu’elle avait perdu conscience devant Luc Pariot.  
Ses yeux dérivèrent vers sa droite. Elle vit alors une table de chevet de formica marron clair juxtaposée à son lit. Dessus se trouvaient divers objets, comme une lampe prenant la poussière depuis bien des semaines ou son petit sac noir, fermé. A leur côté se trouvaient également des feuilles A4 blanches recouvertes d’écritures noires imprimées.   
Lentement, la main droite de la professeure s’empara des feuilles posées quasiment en évidence à ses côtés. Sans se relever, elle les mit dans son champ de vision et commença sa lecture. 

Pendant quelques minutes, ses yeux firent des aller-retours de gauche à droite des papiers, la concentration remplaçant la quelconque expression qu’elle aurait pu avoir sur le visage auparavant. Ses mains tremblaient légèrement mais pas assez pour chiffonner durablement ce qu’elles tenaient dans leur serre incertaine tandis que sa respiration était stable, calme, sans accroc.

Or, d’un coup, la concentration laissa place à la stupéfaction la plus totale sur le visage d’une Juliette sous le choc. Ses sourcils se froncèrent comme pour indiquer l’inquiétude tandis que ses yeux écarquillés fixaient un endroit précis de la feuille qu’elle lisait à peine une trentaine de secondes auparavant si calmement. Sa respiration s’énerva alors, quittant ce calme qu’elle avait auparavant retrouvé après si longtemps, si longtemps qu’elle ne savait même plus quand est-ce qu’elle put inspirer sans avoir une quelconque douleur d’une quelconque intensité.

Elle déglutit avant de murmurer ce qu’il l’attendait pour les prochains jours. Un séjour à l’hôpital de cinq jours ne la faisait déjà pas bien sourire, mais il se cumulait à un arrêt maladie d’une semaine et demi. Elle soupira d’un certain soulagement tout de même : cette pause arrivait pendant les vacances d’été.   
Ce qui lui posait problème était le séjour dans la bâtisse blanche représentant les soins. 

Au moment où le poids du travail commençait à se lever de ses épaules affaiblies par le stress et la pression auxquels elles avaient été soumises, diverses pensées en rapport à son emploi de professeure lui vinrent en tête. Comment allait-elle finir ses bulletins si elle n’avait pas accès à ses copies pendant deux semaines ? Comment allait-elle noter les exposés d’ECJS des 2D4 sans pouvoir les avoir en cours ? Comment allait-elle pouvoir rester dans ces lycées si elle ne pouvait travailler, qui plus à cause de ça ? 

Juliette avait l’esprit torturé par sa conscience professionnelle. Elle essaya de la calmer en se répétant que ce n’était que des notes, des nombres quelconques sur des feuilles nominatives imprimées de manière vulgaire par un lycée qui ne faisait ça que par nécessité et pour son rôle dans la région. Mais, ce n’était pas juste des nombres quelconques. C’était les notes de ces jeunes dont elle risquait de corrompre l’avenir par son incompétence. 

La professeure d’Histoire commença à refaire des larmes dans ses yeux fatigués par la correction intensive. Les 1STMG1. Les S1. Les S4. Les 1STMG1 de l’autre côté. Les 1STMG2. Les 2D4. Aucune de ces classes, de ces groupes de trente-cinq élèves répartis de façon quasiment aléatoire parmi trois à onze groupes semblables si ce n’est quasiment identiques l’un de l’autre de loin, n’y était pour quelque chose dans cet incident fort fâcheux. Et pourtant, ils en seraient les victimes collatérales. 

Ce n’était pas juste des classes. Ce n’était pas juste des individus passant leur temps à avaler la bouillie de mots censés avoir un quelconque sens. C’était de futurs adultes, qui voulaient eux aussi avoir une place dans ce monde si cruel. Ils étaient, quoi, plus d’une centaine, à être ses élèves cette année ? Et c’était ce chiffre, incroyablement élevé quand on y pense, qui allait devoir subir cette incompétence ! Mais pourquoi était-elle aussi incapable ?!

Elle aussi avait envie de crier à quel point elle avait mal. Mais, si elle faisait cela, ses deux bourreaux n’hésiteraient pas à la faire muter à l’autre bout de la région, ce qu’elle refusait catégoriquement. Non, jamais, elle ne veut partir de ces lycées. Les visages de ces Sixièmes la maltraitant durant ses premiers cours l’avaient traumatisée. Pourquoi partir d’un lycée où la moyenne d’âge des élèves était entre seize et dix-sept ans, surtout si c’était pour revoir ces sauvages de zone d’éducation prioritaire ?

Le monde n’était plus qu’abstrait pour Juliette. Ces initiales, ZEP, ZIP, ZAC, ZUP, et toutes les autres, qu’est-ce qu’elles sont en fait ? À quoi sert le Baccalauréat ? À quoi sert le Brevet ? A quoi sert-il de vivre si c’est pour qu’elle se fasse traiter comme cela ? Pourquoi ne pouvait-elle pas crier, pleurer, craquer comme tout le monde ? Qu’avait-elle fait pour qu’elle connaisse à peine le sens du mot « bonheur » ? Du mot « joie » ? Quel est l’intérêt d’avoir des enfants si c’est pour qu’ils vivent dans un monde qui ne fait qu’empirer ?

Finalement, qu’est-ce qu’elle racontait à ses élèves ? C’était bien gentil de leur dire que le développement durable était parfait ou presque et que les Mayas étaient morts à cause du choc microbien, mais quel en était l’intérêt ? Est-ce qu’au moins ils comprenaient ce qu’elle leur disait ? La jeune professeure devenait une femme perdue, loin des pensées et des chemins battus que prenaient le reste des personnes qu’elle connaissait. 

Et quoi penser de Mathilde ? Quand elle repensait à elle, Juliette ne cessait de se demander : en quoi avoir une sœur est enviable ? Quand elle était au collège, et même encore au lycée, toutes ses amies lui enviaient cette sœur aînée si parfaite aux yeux de tout le monde. Pourtant, ses défauts crevaient les yeux, non ? Finalement, la proximité était peut-être là… Mais si elle fut en jour, elle dut mourir dix ans auparavant.

Tiens, d’ailleurs, que devait-elle faire en ce moment ? Bah, qu’est-ce qu’elle en avait à faire. De toute manière, moins elle la verrait, moins elle se sentirait mal face à des idées qu’elle approuvait si peu qu’entendre sa sœur les dire lui donnait la nausée.   
« Tiens, Ju, laisse-moi te montrer comment on fait ! »  
Si ce n’était pas hypocrite.

Comment est-ce que cette femme pouvait se prétendre plus érudite que sa sœur cadette alors que ses seuls intérêts étaient la fête, les vêtements et son foutu petit ami à l’université ? Comment avait-elle eu son diplôme de professeure des écoles quand la plus jeune était remise en question malgré ce sérieux irréprochable. Si irréprochable qu’il venait d’encore manquer de lui coûter la vie. 

Juliette regarda encore une fois son corps. Oui, il était meurtri et par personne d’autre qu’elle-même. Entre ses joues creusées par cette sous-nutrition et ses muscles qui commençaient à faiblir sans faire d’effort, où était cette beauté que tant de collègues lui enviaient tant ? Ses poignets possédaient des traces rouges et ses cernes lui donnaient cet air de zombie des plus vivants. Elle agissait en veilleuse, sans faire attention à ce qui se passait, la routine guidant chacun de ses pas, de ses gestes, si ce n’est de ses pensées. 

Ce corps était son pire ennemi, et elle le savait. S’il n’était pas si faible et si réclamant, elle aurait pu finir de les corriger, ces copies ! Et ces problèmes d’hypoglycémie, pourquoi les avait-elle alors qu’elle marchait toute la journée entre les salles de cours ? Elle maudissait ses jambes pour ne pas tenir, ses bras pour ne pas être assez forts ou rapides, ses nerfs pour finir par craquer sous la pression.

Son cœur avait encore manqué de lâcher. Juliette n’eut jamais de problème cardiaque en vingt-sept ans d’existence. Or, à chaque crise de surmenage qu’elle subissait de plein fouet comme celle du matin-même se caractérisait également par un court arrêt cardiaque et respiratoire avant que leurs fréquences reprennent bien plus faiblement, comme s’ils étaient en mode veille. Son corps ressemblait à un ordinateur abimé par toutes les utilisations, les virus nettoyés et les abus de la machine. Oui, elle était plus fragile qu’une quelconque machine, maintenant.


	9. Chapter 9

Juliette ne le remarqua pas tout de suite, mais son carnet de santé traînait sur la table de chevet, se situant sûrement en-dessous des papiers qui se trouvaient maintenant par terre, chiffonnés par la surprise de la patiente. Plus rapidement que pour les feuilles, elle s’empara du petit cahier bleu avec pour seules illustrations sur la première couverture un logo indiquant sa fonction et une représentation de l’homme grandissant au fil des âges.

En l’ouvrant, elle découvrit ses informations de bases concernant sa génétique. Elle s’appelait en tout Juliette Régine Marie-Cécile Jonquille-Dupont. Quel nom long juste pour qu’on l’appelle JONQUILLE sur les emplois du temps. Elle ne savait même plus son groupe sanguin, qui était B-. Tous ses vaccins à refaire refirent surface, et depuis une dizaine d’années, elle était censée refaire celui contre le cancer d’elle ne sait plus quel organe de la femme. 

De nombreuses visites chez le médecin étaient relatées dans ce petit carnet. Les habituelles visites d’enfant, celles des vaccins, mais aussi… Celles du surmenage intempestif et omniprésent une fois 2003 passée. Elle avait, quoi, seize ans à ce moment-là ? Il lui était dur d’imaginer qu’elle avait passé dix ans de sa vie à affronter son corps affaibli par l’excès de travail. 

Elle était née le vingt-neuf juillet 1987 à Wimereux. Ses parents lui ont toujours dit qu’elle avait un mois d’avance et que sa naissance avait été difficile pour justifier qu’ils contrôlent sa vie et qui elle fréquentait presque. Bien évidemment, Mathilde était le fœtus idéal, mais c’était si prévisible qu’elle n’en fut même pas étonnée. Ce jour-là, il paraissait que l’équipe de foot favorite de son père Michel avait gagné un match. Ce qu’elle n’excusa jamais. 

Son âge la complexait. La jeune Juliette, alors habillée d’une robe en jean et coiffée de couettes mignonnes avec ses cheveux déjà longs pour son jeune âge de cinq ans, sauta la classe de CP. Elle était surdouée, d’après sa maîtresse. Pourtant, elle savait juste lire, à peu près écrire son prénom et compter jusqu’à dix. Elle ne savait même pas lacer ses chaussures. Et c’est là que ce complexe commença.

Vivre à l’école primaire comme petite chouchoute à cause de son don d’intelligence était assez dur, mais le collège fut le pire. Etant donné que la puberté était encore loin pour la jeune fille alors que certaines filles de sa classe avaient déjà des poitrines et des boutons d’acné sur leur visage, on se moquait régulièrement d’elle avec sa jeunesse. On l’appelait la « jeunette » et elle en eu marre de ce surnom péjoratif. 

Ces boutades s’arrêtèrent quand elle entra en Troisième. Âgée de quatorze ans, la puberté arriva enfin avec les premières hormones. Non seulement née avec une intelligence supérieure, elle était également une belle jeune fille. Cette perfection l’avait toujours embarrassée, n’étant qu’imparfaite, comme tout le monde. Elle avait des défauts, en commençant par ses joues creusées à la base.

Pendant cette période d’embarras causé par son année d’avance, la jeune Juliette eut le temps de s’enfoncer dans cet enfer dont l’adulte ne sert pas : le travail. Première de classe, seul le sport était un point faible. Sa première crise d’hypoglycémie, elle l’eut en évaluation de demi-fond en Cinquième, à cause de moqueries de ses camarades de classe sur les biscuits qu’elle grignotait à la récréation du matin. Ce jour-là, elle sentit passer ses actes. 

Clémence Fucolle fut sa meilleure amie dès le collège. Pétillante et née en début d’année, les deux étaient comme le yin et le yang. « Clém’ » était dynamique, grande gueule, criarde et osée, pendant que Juliette était calme, posée, timide et réfléchissait à ses actes, contrastant avec le spontanéisme de son amie la plus chère. 

Le hasard fit qu’elles furent dans la même classe de Seconde. Partenaires inséparables en TP de Chimie et en exposé d’ECJS, rien ne semblait pouvoir les arrêter quand elles étaient à deux. Clémence voulait partir dans la médecine et se décida donc pour un Bac S. Juliette, elle, voulait partir dans l’Histoire mais sa sœur décida pour elle qu’elle serait mieux en série scientifique au lieu de la filière économique et sociale que la cadette voulait prendre. Leurs parents, ayant vu le succès du Bac L de l’aînée, lui firent confiance.

Heureusement pour Juliette, désemparée par ce choix forcé, Clémence était également en 1S3. Les TPE, c’est ensemble qu’elles les feraient, accompagnées de Corinne, une jeune blondinette aux yeux vert émeraude des plus féminines. Elle était physiquement le miroir de la plus âgée des trois, puisque cette dernière était un garçon manqué à la peau mate et aux cheveux bruns, ses yeux gris argentés habitués au soleil de sa région natale, la Côte-d’Azur. 

Avant que ces souvenirs de Terminale ne lui reviennent en tête, la professeure secoua la tête. Elle reposa son carnet de santé sur la table de chevet et regarda le plafond. Le seul néon de la pièce clignotait dans un désagréable bruit qui rappelait celui qui ne fonctionnait pas très bien non plus dans la salle 208 de Rimbaud. Ah, le revoilà, ce lycée.

Sa main droite, dont les traces de vernis écaillé avaient été effacées, se promenait hasardeusement près du côté droit de son lit. Par le pur des hasards, elle trouva une télécommande reliée par un fil bouclé. Curieuse, l’alitée s’en empara de cette même main et la regarda. 

Cette brique bourrée d’électronique était reliée au lit avec à peine vingt centimètres de fil, juste de quoi la faire bouger un peu aux alentours du lit. Quelques boutons de taille égale et de forme rectangulaire, de couleur crème pastel, avaient sur chacun d’eux un dessin différent indiquant un lit simplifié avec l’avant ou l’arrière plus ou moins monté. Si l’on appuyait sur un de ces boutons, la mécanique du sommier ferait bouger sa structure en fonction du schéma voulu. Ces actions semblaient pouvoir être cumulables, n’étant pas définies directement mais étant plus des instructions pour que la technologique magie fasse effet.

Voulant tester l’engin, Juliette appuya sur le bouton pour élever l’avant du lit, la zone où sa tête se trouvait. En effet, ça répondait plutôt bien aux instructions. Ce n’était pas vraiment ce qu’elle aurait voulu pour pouvoir ne pas passer la journée tout à plat dans son lit stérilisé et empestant les médicaments et autres substances désinfectantes, mais il fallait bien qu’elle fasse avec ses côtes douloureuses. 

C’était à croire que la jeune femme s’était juste relevée trop brutalement quelques minutes auparavant. Maintenant, sa vue ne se limitait plus au plafond de la chambre et aux alentours de sa tête. Son champ de vision s’agrandit alors, lui permettant de voir la pièce dans son intégralité à présent. Cette amélioration la fit sourire avant qu’elle ne se rende compte que ses côtes lui faisaient encore mal, mais beaucoup moins. Tant pis, ça lui passerait. C’était sûrement la douleur d’avant qui s’estompait. 

En examinant ses alentours, Juliette vit son petit sac noir posé à l’autre bout de la pièce. Elle voulut un instant se lever et aller le récupérer pour pouvoir regarder son téléphone portable, mais ses jambes ne semblaient pouvoir supporter son poids. De plus, ses côtes la cloueraient au lit si elle essayait un tant soit peu de décoller son torse du matelas. 

Le temps passait lentement. L’horloge clouée à un des murs latéraux de la chambre semblait fonctionner au ralenti pour l’occupante. En attendant, que pouvait-elle faire, attachée au lit par la douleur ? Sa tête faisait encore mal, d’ailleurs, quand elle essayait de se concentrer sur quelque chose. Son sac contenant ses copies se trouvait également bien trop loin d’elle pour qu’elle ne puisse l’attraper, même par la bretelle de celui-ci.

Bien vite, l’ennui laissa place chez la jeune femme à un état comateux, un lent endormissement. Sans même s’en rendre compte, ses paupières se fermaient lentement, pendant que le sommeil s’emparait peu à peu d’elle. Les minutes passèrent alors un peu plus rapidement, comme si les aiguilles avaient enfin trouvé comment accélérer.

Alors qu’elle était sur le point de s’endormir, aux alentours de vingt heures et que le soleil allait également se reposer après avoir passé une journée à briller, l’alitée fut réveillée par un bruit violent, lourd, puissant, venant de si près d’elle qu’elle en eut les oreilles presque bourdonnantes. Cette onde de choc sonore provenait d’elle, et son visage rougissant témoignait de son embarras : sa faim venait de se manifester. 

Cela faisait déjà deux jours qu’elle était quasiment à jeun, après tout. Sa tête commençait à tourner, le sommeil laissant place à cette hypoglycémie assez douce, moins aigre que ces crises qu’elle vivait parfois durant les cours d’EPS étant collégienne ou lycéenne, quand elle n’avait pas assez mangé le matin avant d’y aller ou le midi tant les plats du réfectoire étaient infects. Elle n’était pourtant pas bien difficile.

Finalement, on entendit quelqu’un toquer à la porte de la chambre. La locataire, reprenant ses esprits, lui dit d’entrer, préparant un petit sourire naturel pour la personne qui allait rentrer. Elle s’attendait à ce que ce soit une infirmière ou un médecin, bien entendu, puisqu’elle était hospitalisée pour la semaine suivante. Même si elle ne savait pas trop ce qu’ils pourraient lui demander. La curiosité dura assez peu.

Une femme aigrie par le travail, d’une quarantaine d’années entra dans la pièce en faisant rouler son chariot en acier probablement inoxydable. Elle était habillée d’un uniforme tristement sobre, de ce gris uni sans aucune vie, sans aucun éclat, terni par le temps et par le travail. Son visage abordait un doux sourire pourtant, comme si elle aimait faire ce pourquoi elle était payée. Servir des plats aux patients n’était pas vraiment amusant ou glorifiant pour Juliette, mais elle se disait qu’elle aussi devait porter un masque souriant pour masquer sa souffrance et sa tristesse.

L’employée lui demanda, en la regardant de ses yeux argentés, tels ceux de la bonne vieille Clémence, en pointant du doigt une planche de bois à roulettes appuyée dans un coin :  
« Bonjour mademoiselle. Est-ce que vous pouvez vous lever prendre la table pliante là-bas ? »

L’alitée fut bien désolée l’espace d’un instant. Elle détourna un peu le regard, comme si elle cherchait comme s’excuser pour quelque chose d’aussi simple que cela. Finalement, elle la regarda à nouveau et lui répondit :  
« Non, désolée, je ne peux pas… »

Alors, silencieusement, l’autre femme alla chercher cette table et l’installa d’elle-même, toujours avec ces yeux remplis de douceur. Oui, c’était bien elle : Madame Fucolle, la mère de Clémence. Juliette ne sut jamais son prénom, puisqu’elle ne la vit que peu avant que des soucis de famille n’éclatent au foyer Fucolle, et que sa meilleure amie ne vive avec son père sur Calais, là où se trouvait leur lycée. 

Cette femme repartit en disant au revoir après avoir déplié la table au-dessus du haut du corps de celle qui était clouée au lit par ses blessures aux côtes. Avant son départ, elle posa également un plateau. Dans celui-ci se trouvaient une assiette remplie de nourriture d’hôpital stérilisée et aux odeurs fades, un verre d’eau accompagné d’une bouteille remplie du même liquide et un petit dessert attendant dans son récipient transparent et cassable, ressemblant à une sorte de yaourt aux fruits. 

Peu sûre de la qualité gustative de ce repas ressemblant si fortement à ceux des collèges où elle fut titulaire en zone de remplacement, la jeune femme agrippa de sa main droite la fourchette reposant à la gauche de l’assiette, voisinant le dessert. Sa main tremblait légèrement pendant qu’elle déglutissait. De toute manière, elle était obligée de manger, maintenant que le stress trompant sa faim avait disparu.

Finalement, elle prit une bouchée du plat aux odeurs si familières et si étranges à la fois. Sa réaction ne se fit pas attendre : c’était moyen. Heureusement qu’elle n’était pas difficile, parce que le contenu était loin d’être un bon petit plat. Tant pis, il fallait bien qu’elle remplisse son estomac qui criait famine après ces deux jours à rester vide, à se faire ignorer, compressé par le stress excessif dont son hôte était la malheureuse victime.

Bien vite, la surmenée dut s’arrêter de manger pendant quelques minutes, alors qu’elle venait d’avaler le premier morceau solide provenant de l’assiette. Alors qu’il venait de passer sa gorge, une tranchante douleur la prit d’un coup dans l’abdomen, la faisant tousser si fort que sa toux résonnait dans la chambre auparavant plongée dans le silence à l’exception des bruits de fourchette remuant le contenu du plateau du soir. 

Recroquevillée sur elle-même encore une fois, Juliette eut le temps de laisser s’échapper une larme. Elle haletait pour reprendre son air après avoir toussé si fort. Son visage était devenu pâle pendant un cours intervalle de temps, avant qu’elle ne reprenne des couleurs en même temps que sa respiration se régule à nouveau. Non, les morceaux solides, c’était fini pour ce soir.

Alors qu’elle venait de finir son assiette et le dessert avec, la jeune femme décida de boire un verre d’eau pour se désaltérer un peu. Et c’était encore une autre erreur à ne pas commettre : l’eau aussi, en passant par le même chemin, lui donna une douleur vive et toute aussi tranchante, si ce n’est plus encore puisque durant plus longtemps, s’étendant en distance dans son œsophage contrairement au morceau solide. Une autre quinte de toux après, un soupir de soulagement fut dégagé par la professeure au lit.

Juste après avoir repris le total contrôle de sa respiration, elle repoussa la table sans la plier, au risque de renverser les éléments solides qu’elle dut ignorer, en dépit de sa faim toujours faiblement présente, et laisser là à cause de ses douleurs intérieures et de son abdomen devenu capricieux après sa maltraitance. Encore une fois épuisée après une journée aussi mouvementée, l’alitée reprit la télécommande qu’elle avait reposé sur le côté de son lit et rabaissa la partie du matelas concernée pour se recoucher, ou du moins avoir l’impression de se rallonger. 

En levant les yeux au plafond, en essayant de trouver le sommeil une fois de plus, Juliette repensa aux évènements de la matinée. Comment est-ce que Rimbaud avait pu réagir à cela ? Et comment les 2D4 réagiraient quand ils verraient que Mme Jonquille serait absente jusqu’aux vacances de Pâques ?  
Tant de questions, et si peu d’énergie pour y répondre…


	10. Chapter 10

Sa tête presque enterrée dans l’oreiller, ses yeux pointés vers le plafond toujours aussi austère, les bras étendus de part et d’autre de son corps allongé, Juliette se replongeait dans ses pensées, comme si elle était en apnée. S’isoler du monde extérieur était un de ses seuls moyens pour résister à toute cette souffrance qu’elle devait porter sur ses épaules, déjà si fragiles, depuis des semaines. 

Mais, tout cela était fini, n’est-ce pas ? Maintenant qu’elle avait montré ses limites, maintenant qu’elle avait tâché de sang son propre collègue, maintenant qu’elle avait succombé à son fardeau, aucun de ces deux hommes tyranniques ne pourraient continuer de la malmener ainsi, non ? Il devait bien leur rester un peu de pitié, sinon ils seraient déjà venus agrafer sa toute nouvelle mutation dans un collège de zone d’éducation prioritaire, ou ZEP…

Ses cours de Géographie lui revenaient en tête, maintenant. Jamais son travail ne la laisserait tranquille, s’épanouir sans que ces chaînes ne la rattachent à une salle de cours, à un stylo rouge, à des feuilles à carreaux tâchées d’encre formant des écritures plus ou moins lisibles ? Qu’est-ce que l’éducation avait faite d’elle au point que la première chose à laquelle elle pensait le matin était « est-ce que je réussirai à survivre une journée de plus ? » ?

Son passé était déjà entaché par l’éducation. En Terminale déjà, le Baccalauréat l’avait plongée tête la première dans un océan noir de panique, de stress, de phobie de l’échec. Ses amis et sa famille eurent le temps de voir sa santé physique se dégrader à un rythme alarmant. Ne mangeant plus que peu, l’angoisse compressant son estomac petit à petit au point qu’avaler était une souffrance de plus à subir, elle perdait du poids alors qu’elle n’était déjà pas bien lourde. Les cernes se noircissaient davantage à chaque soirée de révisions, puis à chaque nuit blanche de travail. 

Sa santé mentale, elle, était bien loin de celle d’une jeune fille de dix-sept ans comme les autres. Son esprit était aux mains de pensées noires, de l’oppression des notes, des scores, des classements, des pourcentages de réussite, de ceux d’échec, de moyennes, de médianes, des probabilités de succès. Tout était mathématique et rien ne l’était.   
Les sciences semblaient pouvoir expliquer comment la matière était faite, mais pourquoi n’expliquaient-elles pas comment réussir dans la vie ? Comment fonctionnaient les relations entre les personnes ? Comment fonctionnaient l’amitié, la fraternité, la famille, l’amour ? 

L’Histoire la fascinait, mais bien vite, elle devint une liste de chiffres et de nombres sans aucun sens, parfois précédé d’un symbole négatif, parfois suivi de Jésus-Christ. Les noms de traités se mélangeaient : Versailles devenait l’accord signé pour déclarer le dollar monnaie internationale en 1944, Breton Woods celui signé pour déclarer la fin de la Première Guerre Mondiale en 1919.   
La Géographie devenait elle aussi un bric-à-brac des plus désordonnés. Les croquis se faisaient appeler schémas tandis que les notions inversaient leur signification. Les pôles de la Triade et ceux du Nord et Sud, c’était du pareil au même. Bien sûr, le par-cœur faisait qu’elle ne se mélangeait jamais, mais une fois la tête en dehors des fiches de révisions, tout redevenait aussi flou et désordonné.

Secouant sa tête, la jeune professeure essayait de changer de sujet de pensée, tout en sentant ses paupières se fermaient lentement mais sûrement, l’attirant lentement dans les bras de Morphée. La seule douleur qu’elle pouvait sentir était celle de ses côtes, qui restait étrangement après le fâcheux incident de deux heures auparavant. Son horloge biologique était très imprécise et sa vue se floutant avec la fatigue rendait celle du mur toute aussi peu claire.

Cette douleur semblait comme faire un doux écho dans sa cage thoracique. Elle restait sur ses côtes, tel un parasite infectant les os petit à petit, si discrètement qu’elle ne devenait pas plus forte jusqu’à ce qu’elle atteigne le nerf lui-même. La blessée aurait pu dire que cette douleur ressemblait à un serpent vivant dans son corps, profitant de ses ressources pour se développer, mais elle savait bien qu’une telle créature ne se trouvait pas en elle, et heureusement.

Pendant que ses bras bougeaient aléatoirement, brassant l’air aux alentours, Juliette posa une main sur son front. D’après ce qui lui restait de sens pour situer sa droite et sa gauche, il s’agissait de celle avec laquelle elle n’écrivait pas, étant droitière. Alors que sa paume arriva sur son front, l’alitée se rendit compte qu’elle avait encore de la fièvre, et bien assez pour lui donner mal à la tête. Ses côtes lui firent si mal qu’elle ne s’aperçut même pas que sa tête pouvait gondoler si elle l’utilisait ou la bougeait de trop. 

La professeure hospitalisée n’en fut même pas étonnée. Elle savait que dix ans auparavant elle l’aurait été au point de tomber de sa chaise. Maintenant, le surmenage n’était-il pas juste un aspect du métier qu’elle exerçait ? Oui et non… Oui, parce que cela faisait cinq ans que la surcharge de travail était bien trop forte pour elle. Non, parce que ses collègues ne semblaient pas bien surmenés. Comment faisaient-ils ? Comment Luc Pariot, habitant à Lille et prenant le train matin et soir, était moins fatigué qu’elle ? Comment Claude Clonsteur, son aîné de trente ans ayant des problèmes de dos et d’autres rhumatismes, avait-il plus d’énergie qu’elle, une jeune femme ayant un peu moins que la moitié de son âge ?

Juliette le savait bien : non, elle n’était pas si faible physiquement. Du moins, elle n’était pas née avec un corps faible. Mais ce qui faisait que celui-ci était à présent si facilement épuisé, c’était tout ce qu’elle avait fait depuis une dizaine d’années. Ah, depuis la Première ou la Terminale… La pression l’opprimait déjà si fort, le regard de ses parents si pesant tant il était froid, sa sœur qui ne cessait d’être dite meilleure sans qu’elle n’ait fait mieux statistiquement.

Mathilde… La fille idéale, la femme parfaite, la sœur aînée indigne. La fille la plus âgée des Jonquille était en aucun cas l’exemple que la jeune Juliette voulait suivre. Trop peu sérieuse, manquant de rigueur à l’université un point que sa petite sœur se montrait meilleure élève au collège, elle n’avait plus de crédibilité pour cette adolescente qui avait perdu confiance en sa propre sœur.

Et que dire de son mari ? Le tendre Charles, enfin, on le disait très gentil, au collège d’Eperlecques, il y avait de cela cinq ans. Mais, pourtant, la jeune professeure n’arrivait à se rappeler d’un quelconque acte de gentillesse de sa part envers elle. Il était toujours le premier à l’accuser dès qu’il fallait trouver un coupable, même quand la crédibilité n’y était point, qu’on savait très bien que la cadette des sœurs Jonquille était innocente. 

Le déménagement de la branche Coulomb revint à l’esprit de Juliette, la sortant de sa torpeur imminente. Ah, oui, ils avaient choisi le bon moment pour déménager ces deux-là… En 2007, alors que Mathilde était enceinte de huit mois et que sa sœur, potentielle aide, avait la tête plongée dans ses examens finaux de licence. C’était à croire que tout fut calculé par un dieu sadique, profitant de sa toute-puissance pour jouer des tours à de pauvres mortels n’ayant rien demandé au préalable.

Charles fut insupportable pour sa belle-sœur ce jour-là. Bien sûr, rien de mieux que de demander à un petit bout de femme épuisée par les études que de porter les meubles lourds avec et les meubles fragiles avec lui, pendant que les autres portaient d’autres plus légers, ou aidaient juste à porter ce qui était trop pesant pour le futur père et la tante à venir. 

Le soir venu et le déménagement globalement fini, la jeune femme plus épuisée encore s’assit à table, à l’extérieur dans le tout nouveau jardin, aux côtés de sa sœur qui regardait avec des yeux tendres son ventre si enflé que sa sœur mourait d’envie de prendre le mètre-ruban de son beau-frère pour en mesurer la circonférence. Mais, euhm, ce n’était pas un cours de Maths auquel elle assistait.

La plus jeune des deux femmes en profita alors pour regarder les endroits d’où son corps lui faisait mal. Quand elle retira son maillot à manches courtes trempé de sueur, Mathilde fut estomaquée par un tel manque de pudeur. Elle lui cria, ses yeux écarquillés appuyés par son maquillage noir :  
« Mais enfin Juliette, comment peux-tu te mettre torse nu comme ça ?! »  
Elle fut plus surprise encore quand elle vit que sa petite sœur, qui manquait déjà cruellement de réserve, était dénuée de soutien-gorge sous son maillot. Pourtant, la vue de ses nombreux bleus, de ses plaies et autres égratignures diverses et variées ne la choqua pas autant que ça. Le travail n’était pas une valeur défendue par les Coulomb.

A nouveau, la professeure en lycée secoua la tête pour éloigner ces souvenirs de là. A chaque fois elle les repousserait, espérant qu’ils ne reviennent plus. Mais ils revenaient toujours, encore et encore. Quand est-ce que sa mémoire la laisserait en paix ? Probablement jamais, quand elle y repensait. Or, une question restait : pourquoi tant de souvenirs aussi variés refaisaient surface maintenant ? Pourquoi pas avant ? Pourquoi pas après.  
Tout ce qu’elle pouvait dire, c’était qu’une bonne nuit de sommeil lui ferait le plus grand bien.

Le soleil se couchait sur le centre hospitalier d’Holfait. Peu à peu, les patients plongeaient dans un plus ou moins profond sommeil pendant que les passages d’infirmières dans les couloirs devenaient de moins en moins denses. Les visites des proches étaient finies depuis quelques heures à présent, à en juger par ce silence qui résonnait depuis l’extérieur de la chambre dont la locataire ne connaissait toujours pas le numéro.

De son côté, mécaniquement, Juliette voulut se retourner sur son côté gauche, comme elle en avait l’habitude depuis qu’elle était enfant. Son attention comme anesthésiée par l’ennui, la fatigue et le surmenage lui empêcha d’avoir le recul nécessaire avant de se rappeler que ses côtes gauches étaient les plus endommagées par sa spectaculaire chute du matin même. La douleur, elle, n’en fut que plus vive et tranchante.

D’un coup, la jeune femme se retourna sur le dos, le visage fixant le plafond, ses yeux écarquillés et sa bouche haletant. Ses sourcils froncés montraient sa soudaine souffrance. A nouveau, les os qui protégeaient ses poumons habituellement eurent l’effet inverse. Elle serra les dents et ferma les yeux, devenant une étrange allégorie de la douleur. Ses bras s’enroulèrent d’eux-mêmes autour de l’épicentre des ondes formant ce qui lui faisait si mal à présent. 

Quelques minutes après, la douleur commençait enfin à partir petit à petit, le serpent entourant ses côtes se repliant sur lui-même. Il était difficile pour l’hôte de cet imaginaire reptile de se sentir confortable avec un tel problème. Elle n’était pas habituée à dormir sur le dos, mais à se pencher sur un côté pour dormir. Mais ça serait différent avec de telles fissures dans sa cage thoracique, d’après ce qui était marqué sur les feuilles encore au sol.

Tant de souvenirs revenant perturbaient Juliette, mais pas autant que la pensée de voir ses élèves se demander pourquoi leur prof d’Histoire ne serait pas là une semaine durant juste avant les vacances. Ces pauvres adolescents, peu importe s’ils étaient à Ribot ou à Vauban, n’avaient rien fait. Or, ils seraient pénalisés parce que leur enseignante n’était pas assez compétente pour rester en forme une semaine de plus ? Quelle incapable faisait-elle !

Et ses collègues, y avait-elle pensé ? Claude s’inquièterait comme pas deux, Rémy se poserait trente-six questions à ce sujet, et elle ne parlait même pas de ce pauvre Luc ! Tiens, lui d’ailleurs, qui avait essayé de la protéger alors qu’elle était étudiante en deuxième année de licence, ne se sentirait-il pas incompétent également ? Sa culpabilité était nulle, mais il se sentirait coupable pour si peu, finalement… 

Le sommeil arriva finalement à la nuit tombée chez la jeune femme surmenée. Ses dernières pensées négatives ne survécurent pas à son épuisement qui dominait peu à peu le reste des problèmes que Juliette essayait de cacher à ses élèves et ses collègues. Ses paupières se fermant enfin, sa douleur aux côtes se calmant une bonne fois pour toute en ce triste jour, s’endormir fut comme aller au nirvana pour elle.


	11. Chapter 11

Le soleil se leva sur le centre hospitalier d’Helfaut aux environs de sept heures du matin. La lumière de l’astre solaire illumina le hall de l’hôpital grâce aux grandes baies vitrées de celui-ci, toutes situées sur le mur donnant sur le sud. Les infirmières de service de nuit partaient une à une, laissant leur place à celles de jour, celles que l’on voit bien plus, celles que les patients connaissent le mieux.

Les patients se réveillaient également les uns après les autres. Dans l’aile consacrée à la maternité, des pleurs d’enfants pouvaient être entendus depuis l’extérieur des chambres tellement les nourrissons criaient fort, même s’ils n’avaient que quelques jours au maximum. On pouvait entendre leur mère leur dire de se taire, plus ou moins doucement, selon le caractère de celle-ci, sa patience et son sang-froid. 

Dans la partie de l’établissement public consacrée aux malades et aux blessés, le réveil était plus tardif. Tandis que certains se plaignaient de leurs douleurs à divers endroits dues à leurs blessures, d’autres se réveillaient dans le silence le plus total. Pendant que certains signaient leur décharge, heureux de partir de l’hôpital, d’autres se résolvaient à ce qui les attendait : encore une autre journée à passer dans ce bâtiment blanc et gris… 

Dans la chambre 105, et jusqu’aux alentours de dix heures du matin, aucun bruit autre que des mouvements dans un lit et quelques sons poussés durant le sommeil ne pouvait être entendu. La locataire avait l’air d’être plongée dans un profond sommeil, si profond que même la femme apportant les petits déjeuners aux personnes hospitalisées ne la réveilla pas avec les roulettes grinçant de son chariot rempli de repas à faible qualité gustative mal huilées. 

Ce n’est donc que dans les alentours de midi que la jeune professeure hospitalisée la veille se réveilla après douze heures passées à rester dans les bras de Morphée. Dans un silence des plus solennels dans la chambre, en opposition aux couloirs grouillants de personnes en tous genres, des infirmières aux patients sortant prendre l’air, en passant par les proches des hospitalisés. Tous avaient une destination où aller, même au beau milieu de la journée.

Les yeux de la locataire de la chambre 105 s’ouvrirent peu à peu, la lumière passant à travers leurs paupières. Celles-ci étaient encore couvertes de quelques traces de fard mauve, le démaquillage ayant été partiellement fait. Une fois que ses pupilles furent éveillées, la jeune femme regardait ses alentours, cherchant à se rappeler des évènements qui l’amenèrent dans cette pièce qu’elle ne connaissait pas, ou plutôt : ne connaissait plus. 

Juliette se rappela ensuite de pourquoi elle était là, au bout de deux minutes de réflexion. La veille, elle avait perdu conscience vers midi. Mais le reste lui semblait si vague… Qu’est-ce qui s’était passé avant ? Et après ? Devant qui avait-elle perdu conscience ? Sa mémoire semblait n’avoir enregistré que le fait qu’elle se soit évanouie à un moment ou un autre, sans même se rappeler de la raison pourquoi sa conscience partit.

En se relevant mécaniquement, elle sentit une forte douleur, tranchante comme elle était soudaine, traverser sa cage thoracique toute entière. Son corps se replia dans le lit duquel il essayait de s’extirper, pendant que ses bras entouraient ses côtes endolories. Encore une fois, son visage montra à quel point elle était surprise comme souffrante. 

La professeure d’Histoire eut une impression de déjà-vu. Oui, elle l’avait déjà vécu, probablement la veille, vu son manque de souvenirs de cette journée précise. Donc, était-elle ici à cause de ses côtes, qui d’ordinaire n’étaient pas une telle source de souffrance ? Probablement, mais un autre problème se posait : elle ne se rappelait pas de s’être blessée la cage thoracique. Est-ce que cette bribe de mémoire aussi avait été effacée ?

Levant les yeux vers le plafond, Juliette se concentra sur la journée de la veille. Son réveil ? Impossible de s’en rappeler. Ses cours ? Ah, si, elle avait fait cours aux 2D4, comme tous les Vendredis. Tiens, mais qu’avait-elle fait après ? Comme d’habitude, elle devait être allée dans la salle des profs dire au revoir avant de partir pour Vauban… Mais elle sentait que quelque chose clochait dans ses habitudes par rapport à la veille.

Sa tête pencha sur le côté droit alors qu’elle essayait de déterminer si elle avait pu aller jusqu’à Vauban. La réponse lui vint au bout de quelques minutes de réflexion : non. Elle se rappela ensuite, soudainement, qu’elle n’avait pas pu rendre quelque chose au proviseur du lycée de Lyssaire. C’était un tas de copies, comme ce qu’elle devait corriger en plus depuis trois semaines et qui… Lui vidait toute son énergie. C’était bien plus clair maintenant.

Pour Juliette, il était à présent évident que c’était le surmenage qui l’amena ici. Sinon, pourquoi aurait-elle encore un léger mal de tête ? Elle avait dû perdre conscience lors d’une crise avant de partir pour Vauban, laissant ses collègues de l’Homarois derrière elle. Mais où avait-elle pu faire cette crise ? Probablement pas sur l’autoroute, puisque seules ses côtes semblaient endommagées, puisque ses autres membres étaient juste engourdis, leur réveil n’était pas encore fini. Sûrement à Rimbaud alors, mais où à Rimbaud ? En salle des profs, elle en était certaine. 

En essayant de se rappeler de sa perte de conscience, la jeune femme fut perturbée par le fait que Luc Pariot revenait très souvent dans son intense réflexion. Pourquoi lui et non pas ses élèves, comme Justine ou Ludovic, qu’elle avait eus en cours ? Pourquoi pas le proviseur de Ribot, qui avait oublié de lui donner un autre tas de copies à corriger ? Cela semblait si peu logique…

Une image lui traversa alors l’esprit, revenant des bribes de mémoires effacées par l’amnésie causée par le surmenage. C’était Luc, tétanisé de peur, les yeux brillants, ses yeux écarquillés reflétant un choc intense. Ses mains tremblaient pendant que ses jambes semblaient pouvoir céder tellement elles se secouaient l’une l’autre. Son visage était pâle, sa peur presque tangible tellement l’expression de terreur était exprimée par l’homme barbu. Il déglutit avant que l’image ne disparaisse aussi soudainement qu’elle était venue.

Et tout s’éclaircit alors dans la tête de la professeure de lycée. Après une matinée de cours quasiment insoutenable à cause de son état maladif, elle avait perdu conscience dans une crise de surmenage si forte qu’elle réussit à effacer tous ses souvenirs de l’après-midi la suivant. Il n’y eut qu’un témoin de la scène : Luc Pariot, celui qui essayait de la protéger sans qu’elle ne sache pourquoi exactement. Le pauvre était terrorisé… Mais pourquoi ?

Alors que sa réflexion s’apprêtait à devenir intense, Juliette s’arrêta là, sa tête commençant à devenir le clou classique qu’elle était durant cette difficile période de surmenage. Espérant que, en arrêtant de réfléchir, le marteau qui frappait sa tête ne revienne pas, la jeune femme regarda sur sa droite, faisant face à sa table de chevet. 

Son regard fut attiré par les mêmes feuilles médicales imprimées de la veille. Elle se rappela alors définitivement que, oui, c’était le surmenage qui l’avait emmenée dans cet hôpital qui lui était hélas bien familier. Une fois c’était à cause d’une maladie ayant dégénéré, l’autre fois c’était pour un bilan de santé corsé, son médecin généraliste ne pouvant étrangement pas le faire. 

Juliette soupira, laissant s’échapper son sentiment de déception envers elle-même. Pourquoi ce genre de choses n’arrivait qu’à elle ? Après tout : pourquoi ne pas avoir demandé à un autre prof d’Histoire de corriger ces copies ? Il y avait Luc, Régis, Pierre, Nathalie, Florence ou Patrick pour ça, pourquoi prendre elle, celle qui travaillait à Vauban ? Et vice-versa d’ailleurs : pourquoi est-ce que c’était la même chose de l’autre côté ? 

Cette répartition semblait, non pas aléatoire comme Hubert Fiego le prétendait, mais parfaitement lucide et réfléchie. Cette cruauté l’avait prise pour cible directe. Etait-ce à cause de son mensonge sur son âge dans son CV ? Etait-ce à cause de son statut précaire ? Etait-ce parce qu’elle ne semblait pas assez investie dans les deux établissements, faute d’être dans les deux en même temps ? Peu importe comment elle retournait le problème : le choix était toujours arbitraire et différentiel, presque discriminatoire. 

Elle se rappela alors que Luc lui avait dit, lorsqu’elle entra à Rimbaud, que le proviseur du lycée était homophobe. Au départ, quelle information inutile, se disait-il en lui disant. Or, le professeur de la Section Européenne ignorait alors quasiment tout de sa nouvelle collègue et en particulier de sa vie privée.

Mais qui avait pu dénoncer au proviseur du lycée que la toute nouvelle prof d’Histoire était lesbienne ? Quelle question stupide, quand on y pense… Mais ici, elle se posait. Ça ne pouvait qu’être ça, maintenant, pour Juliette, encore perturbée par les évènements récents. Que faire, à présent ? Porter plainte pour abus homophobe ? La justice française ne s’y intéresserait même pas, en sachant tous les ressorts de celle-ci à cause des cours d’ECJS.

Toute cette homophobie était encore là. Peu importaient les réformes du gouvernement, toujours on la regarderait de travers dès qu’on saurait qu’elle n’était pas du même bord que tant de monde, tant de femmes. Sa sœur finissait par la rejeter, ses parents auraient voulu la déshériter, son beau-frère ne pouvait même plus la voir photographiée. Et tout ça pourquoi ? Parce qu’elle n’était pas hétérosexuelle, comme le reste de la famille Jonquille et de la branche Coulomb-Jonquille… 

Luc et Rémy, eux, ils avaient compris. L’un hétéro, l’autre bi, pourquoi ses parents ne pouvaient pas être aussi tolérants que ses collègues ? Etait-ce leur âge ? Non, Claude le supporta très bien également alors qu’il était plus âgé qu’eux. Etait-ce toutes leurs fichues traditions ? Toujours ces coutumes auxquelles Juliette s’opposait de plus en plus… Vivaient-ils encore dans les années soixante pour avoir un tel comportement ?

Célibataire. Vivant seule. Vierge à vingt-six ans. Lesbienne. Bourreau de travail. Peu d’attachement à la notion de famille. Sans enfant, bien entendu.   
A force d’énumérer en quoi elle ne plaisait pas à sa propre famille, la professeure vint à la conclusion qu’elle était l’opposé complet de sa propre sœur, Mathilde.   
Mariée. Vivant en ménage. Virginité perdue à dix-neuf ans. Hétérosexuelle. Travail au second voire troisième plan. Très attachée à la famille. Trois enfants et un en attente.   
L’opposition était claire, nette, précise, tranchante, brutale. Y avait-il un point commun entre ces deux femmes à part leurs ancêtres et quelques gênes par ci, par là ? Pour les deux, il n’y avait rien pour les rapprocher…

Elle n’était pas née de la dernière pluie, contrairement à cet abruti de Charles. Elle savait que sa famille lui préférait sa sœur si, si parfaite à leurs yeux. Etaient-ils aveugles ?! Mathilde n’était pas un modèle ! Entre ses déboires d’étudiants ignorés face aux réprimandes qu’elle se prenait pour ne pas s’intéresser aux garçons étant au collège et son immense manque d’investissement dans son travail, il y avait-il quelque chose d’exemplaire chez cette femme de trente-deux ans ? Combien de temps cela faisait que Juliette n’était pas retournée chez ses parents, déjà ? Quelque chose avoisinant les sept ans. Depuis qu’elle était hébergée à Lille par un professeur de Rimbaud… 

Luc Pariot. C’était lui, alors. C’était lui qui avait été le premier à tolérer son homosexualité étant adulte. C’était lui qui avait accepté, avec un grand sourire, de l’héberger chez lui alors qu’elle venait de se faire expulser à cause de son attirance pour le même sexe. C’était lui et pas un autre. Voilà pourquoi il tenait à elle. Et elle pensait juste que c’était celui qui l’avait hébergée une journée seulement en première année ? Pitoyable était-elle…

Le bruit d’une personne toquant à la porte résonna dans la pièce plongée dans le silence si l’on ignorait les petits murmures de son occupante alors sortie de ses pensées une fois de plus. Agrippant la télécommande qu’elle avait trouvée la veille, la patiente releva la partie du lit qui l’intéressait, de façon à avoir l’air assise alors qu’elle ne l’était pas, finalement.

« Oui ? » demanda la jeune femme alitée, curieuse de savoir qui venait la voir, à voix haute résonnant dans la pièce silencieuse. 

A sa grande surprise, celui qui entra dans la chambre était un homme âgé d’une trentaine d’années, aux yeux marron-vert grisé, à la coupe de cheveux familière. Le seul et l’unique Luc Pariot était venu la voir, alors que celle-ci s’était évanouie sur lui entre la matinée et l’après-midi de cours. 

Son collègue d’Histoire-Géo portait une chemise grise et son habituel jean, ses chaussures couinant sur le linoléum recouvrant le sol de la pièce. Dans sa main, il tenait un bouquet de fleurs diverses, de couleur jaune très souvent, tandis qu’il avait sous le bras sa veste marron pâle qu’il avait retirée avant de rentrer.  
Il lui sourit, comme si rien ne s’était passé.


	12. Chapter 12

Alors que Luc entrait dans la pièce, celle qu’il venait voir avaient les yeux écarquillés, clignant rapidement. La surprise se lisait très facilement sur son visage, qui d’habitude n’avait qu’une émotion : une fausse joie, un sourire forcé mais délicat encastré entre le nez et le menton. 

« Tu as l’air surprise de me voir, Miss Jonquille… » Lui dit alors son collègue, le regard légèrement suspicieux, reflétant son questionnement.

La jeune femme était embarrassée par la question. Alors que sa main appuyait sur la télécommande pour redresser le lit, son regard dériva sur le côté, cherchant quoi répondre à l’homme curieux. Sa langue fit quelques tours dans sa bouche fermée, scellée par une expression linéaire, de stupéfaction.

« Euhm… Je… je m’attendais pas à ce que tu viennes aussi tôt… » Lui répondit Juliette, la voix hésitante comme elle était bredouillante. 

L’homme au visage barbu se contenta de rire dans ses dents, de lui faire un clin d’œil et de s’asseoir à côté du lit unique de la pièce. Il lui dégaina un autre de ses fameux sourires, ceux qui la rassurèrent tant lorsque la jeune professeure était une étudiante, moins de dix ans auparavant. Ce sourire-là était identique aux autres : grand, honnête, joyeux, si ce n’est chaleureux.  
Ses yeux pétillaient comme d’habitude, avec cet éclat que seuls les siens avaient. L’éclat de la sympathie, le reflet de la bienveillance. On pouvait voir dans son regard son attachement pour Juliette, l’importance qu’il lui accordait. Elle semblait être pour lui comme une petite sœur, une cousine proche, une meilleure amie.

Pourtant, la femme aux cheveux châtains pouvait lire dans ce même regard une inquiétude profonde. Elle connaissait cet homme depuis longtemps finalement, et il n’avait pas changé depuis son départ de Lille, des années auparavant. Tout cela lui semblait si loin du point de vue de sa carrière et si proche de celui de cette amitié… Le temps était relatif, et en tant que professeure d’Histoire, elle pensait qu’elle se devait de le savoir plus que quiconque. 

Luc perdit d’un coup ce sourire de son visage qui semblait pourtant si radieux. Ses yeux prirent un tout autre éclat : celui de l’inquiétude, que la jeune femme n’avait quasiment jamais vu auparavant. Elle savait qu’il s’apprêtait à lui demande quelque chose qui la dérangerait, qu’elle allait devoir douloureusement accoucher d’un autre de ces secrets qu’elle gardait pour elle depuis si longtemps.

« Pourquoi es-tu venue travailler hier ? Lui demanda Luc, l’air sérieux.  
-Eh bien, bégaya-t-elle, je… Je devais venir faire cours… C’est… Lo… Logique, n’est-ce pas… ? Chuis payée pour… Pour ça… »

La voix de Juliette était tremblotante et hésitante. Elle ne savait quoi lui répondre sans lui révéler les dessous de l’affaire. Il ne devait pas savoir, comme personne ne devait savoir. Hubert Fiego et son égal de Vauban lui avait bien dit : elle ne devait le dire à personne, même pas des proches n’ayant rien à voir avec le lycée. C’était entre les deux proviseurs et la professeure d’Histoire-Géo. 

« Je m’en fous Juliette. Je m’en fous complètement. Je sais très bien que tu détestes manquer des cours. Je te connais comme si j’étais ton père. Il y a quelque chose d’autre là-dessous. On l’a tous compris, tu sais. Même Rémy a compris que tu ne serais pas venue si seule ta conscience professionnelle te guidait. Tu ne te serais pas enfuie d’ici. » Répliqua le professeur plus âgé, d’une voix sûre et grave.

« Mais… Luc, je… Je ne peux rien te dire… On me garde dans le secret… Tu sais… Je savais que j’étais en train de déborder sur mes limites… Mais je devais continuer… Je suis désolée pour ça… Tout ça parce que je… Je… » Accepta de dévoiler la jeune femme, encore sous le choc des évènements.

Juliette enfonça sa tête dans les mains, sachant qu’elle commençait à pleurer. Elle ne voulait en aucun cas que son collègue, non, son ami, ne la voit pleurnicher comme une enfant qui se serait égratigné le genou. La jeune femme savait très bien qu’elle n’était pas en état de mentir, que son masque était bien trop loin de sa portée à présent. Sa coquille se brisait d’un coup, pendant qu’elle se révélait d’un coup.   
Elle releva la tête pour regarder Luc, ses yeux encore rivés sur elle, sans qu’ils n’aient changé d’expression. Il restait stoïque, comme si les larmes en formation ne lui faisait rien et qu’il voulait juste une explication à pourquoi elle avait fait ça. Aucun mot ne sortit de sa bouche : il était complètement silencieux, attendant sa réponse avait tout.

Celle dans le plus mauvais état leva la tête de ses mains, pointant le plafond à présent. Elle déglutit, préparant ce qu’elle allait dire à son collègue venu jusqu’à Helfaut rien que pour elle, puisqu’il habitait à Lille. Il avait fait un effort, c’était à présent à la plus jeune des deux de prendre sur elle et de lui dire ce pourquoi il était venu dans ce banal hôpital.

« Les… Les proviseurs m’ont posé un ultimatum il y a trois semaines… Je dois corriger des DS en plus… Si je ne veux pas me faire muter ailleurs… Et je me bats pour rester debout chaque jour… Pour m’épuiser davantage en corrigeant encore plus de ces foutues feuilles… J’en ai marre, marre, marre… Sors-moi de là… » Répondit-elle, un poids commençant à s’envoler de son cœur alourdi comme s’il avait été enfermé dans un sarcophage de plomb.

Le regard de celui qui se voulait comme son protecteur s’adoucit à une vitesse rapide. Ce discours, si peu familier dit par une personne comme Juliette, lui fit renier sa couverture froide, celle de l’homme qui se voulait comme impitoyable. Finalement, il eut plus pitié à ce moment précis que n’importe quand depuis des dizaines d’années.

De son côté, son interlocutrice pleurait à chaudes larmes, ne pouvant plus retenir son chagrin devant quiconque à présent. En coulant, les gouttes sorties de ses yeux à présent brillants et rougeoyants emportèrent avec elles les restes des traces noires laissées par son mascara, qui avait coulé lors de sa crise de la veille. Ses mains tremblaient pendant que son visage s’y enterrait encore une fois, comme s’il avait honte d’afficher une expression de tristesse.

Luc fut perturbé quelques minutes pendant lesquelles il resta complètement silencieux. Juliette était d’ordinaire souriante, toujours bien maquillée et habillée, faisant attention à son apparence juste assez pour s’embellir, un léger sourire sur son visage rayonnant, ses yeux pétillants avec cet éclat si particulier, ses cernes certes présents mais s’effaçant sous sa joie. Elle était toujours active, faisant ce qu’elle pouvait pour aider ses élèves et collègues.  
Là, devant ses yeux, se trouvait une toute autre femme pourtant. Elle pleurait de misère, avait des coulées d’encre sur les joues, portait des vêtements rudimentaires, ne faisait pas attention à quoi elle ressemblait, sa bouche laissait s’échapper des sanglots teints de douleur, ses yeux rouges brillaient de tristesse, ses cernes profonds ne semblaient plus qu’être une trace noire de plus sur son visage souffrant. Elle était clouée sur un lit d’hôpital et ne pouvait rien faire pour personne, même pour elle.  
Ces deux personnes étaient pourtant la même femme, qu’il pensait connaître. 

« Juliette, je… Je savais pas que ça t’arrivait à toi… Tu… Tu sais pourquoi tu as été choisie pour… Ça ? T’as rien fait de mal, je vois pas comment on a pu te demander de faire ça… Alors que nous sommes tous plus libres que toi… Pourquoi ça n’a pas été réparti entre nous ? » Lui demanda-t-il, tout en s’excusant.

« Tu crois qu’j’en sais quequ’chose ?! J’m’en fous de savoir pourquoi on m’a fait ça, j’veux juste que ça s’arrête !! » Hurla la femme meurtrie, sa voix chargée d’une haine noire et d’une douleur profonde, incrustée dans sa bouche.

Le professeur plus âgé ne sut quoi lui répondre. Il restait cabré, quasiment méfiant, n’osant rien dire de peur de la voir réagir à nouveau de telle façon. Bien sûr qu’elle n’allait pas penser à pourquoi si elle en souffrait. Elle était bien trop occupée par la surcharge de travail qu’elle n’allait pas réfléchir à autre chose. Tout s’expliquait alors à ses yeux. Ce qu’il était con ! Comment n’avait-il pas pu le voir avant ?!

Juliette avait tendance à oublier nombre de choses durant la semaine qui s’achevait. Une fois c’était son sac de cours dans la salle 211, une autre fois de fermer son casier en salle des profs, encore une autre ses clés sur une table dans l’exact même endroit. Non seulement cette amnésie était soudaine comme inexplicable autrement, mais d’autres signes étaient là, qui ne lui revenaient que maintenant.  
Rien qu’un petit détail finalement : ses cheveux. D’habitude coiffés et laissés le long de son dos, ils étaient de plus en plus ébouriffés, au fur et à mesure qu’ils étaient de moins en moins longtemps brossés. 

« Tu… Tu vois ce qui m’arrive maintenant… ? Demanda la jeune femme perdue.  
-Je… Il déglutit. Vois… Tu m’as l’air complètement lessivée…  
-J’dois plus ressembler à rien, hein… ? Sois honnête… »

Cette dernière question était sans réponse pour Luc pendant une trentaine de secondes. Qu’allait-il lui répondre ? Il était évident qu’elle n’était que l’ombre d’elle-même là, tout de suite, devant ses yeux. Mais, pouvait-il vraiment lui dire cela, alors que cette pauvre femme se remettait juste d’un calvaire de trois semaines qui l’avait rendue malade avec le travail au point de la clouer au lit ?

En regardant le visage de sa collègue, le professeur comprit que peu importait la dureté de ses propos, elle voulait juste la vérité. Juliette ne l’avait jamais regardé comme ça, avec des yeux aussi froids. Il fallait qu’il soit honnête dans ses propos, comme elle le lui avait demandé de sa voix affaiblie, remplie de douleur plus que d’une véritable volonté.

Les yeux marron grisé du plus vieux des deux regardèrent de divers côtés, montrant sa réflexion. Il cherchait à expliquer simplement pour ne pas qu’elle fasse un effort intellectuel de plus, sa tête devant déjà être comme une bombe sur le point d’exploser. Pendant ce délai, la jeune femme avait son regard rivé sur lui, essayant de garder ses deux yeux ouverts.

Finalement, Luc lui dit, d’une voix calme mais peu rassurée parce qu’elle était sur le point d’énoncer :  
« Hier, tu étais… Méconnaissable quand je t’ai vue en salle des profs… T’avais les yeux complètement rouges, les cheveux en bataille… Et tu as pleuré devant moi, alors que les autres étaient complètement absents de la salle… Et c’est seulement là que je me suis rendu compte d’à quel point tu allais mal… Tu saignais des lèvres d’ailleurs, et ton maquillage a coulé avec tes larmes… Avant de tomber dans les pommes… »

Sentant qu’il allait pleurer à son tour, il tourna la tête pour ne pas qu’elle puisse voir ses yeux. Au lieu de regarder son visiteur, Juliette la baissa, elle aussi ne voulant plus qu’on voit son visage, pendant que ses cheveux l’entourèrent peu à peu, formant un rideau bloquant la vue qu’on aurait pu avoir dessus.

Un pesant silence se fit sentir quelques minutes dans la pièce à présent plongée dans un calme si vide de toute sonorité que les respirations des deux professeurs étaient les seules à résonner en écho dans la chambre d’hôpital. Cette absence de son dura encore quelques minutes, avant que le plus âgé des deux essuie ses larmes avec sa manche de chemise gauche et se retourne vers la plus jeune, dont la tête pointait encore vers le sol.

Juliette sentit une main se poser sur son épaule gauche. Surprise, elle releva la tête en remettant ses cheveux là où ils se devaient d’être : autour de son visage encore larmoyant. Ses yeux croisèrent ceux de son ami, qui lui souriait tendrement, le regard doux et cherchant à la rassurer. Sans s’en rendre compte, la jeune femme abordait à nouveau un petit sourire sur ses lèvres.

« Euh… Merci pour les fleurs au fait… » Dit-elle d’une voix basse, gênée d’avoir oublié de remercier son visiteur plus tôt.   
« Oh, de rien, c’est normal ! » Répondit Luc, tout en lui faisant un clin d’œil amusé, un grand sourire. 

Les deux rirent en chœur, amusés d’une chose banale comme si celle-ci était hilarante. La pression redescendait enfin, après tout.


	13. Chapter 13

Alors que les deux professeurs riaient ensemble de bon cœur, le plus âgé des deux commença à perdre de sa bonne humeur, au point qu’il s’arrêta complètement alors que sa collègue continuait, le cœur léger, essayant de se convaincre que tout était fini à présent, que plus rien ne se passerait pour la jeune femme meurtrie par ses supérieurs.

Cet arrêt, cette expression de sérieux sur le visage de son ancien hôte fut remarquée par Juliette, qui s’arrêta tout aussitôt de rire, une inquiétude s’installant sur son propre visage, un questionnement reflété par ses yeux encore marqués par la fatigue qu’ils avaient essuyé pendant tant de temps.

Curieuse, la plus jeune des deux le regarda de façon intriguée avant de lui demander, d’une voix plus faible qu’auparavant :  
« Qu’est-ce qu’il y a Luc… ? »

Le regard de son visiteur se tourna vers elle, alors qu’il était vague sans aucun focus à peine quelques secondes auparavant. Une légère surprise était lisible sur son visage, comme s’il fut étonné que son amie lui demande ce qui n’allait pas chez lui à l’instant-même où elle lui posait la question. 

Luc prit un peu de temps pour réfléchir à comment il allait formuler sa réponse, ce problème qui lui brûlait les lèvres. Ses yeux regardèrent alors de tous côtés, pendant que son cerveau était concentré sur la formulation qui se devait être délicate sans être vague, claire et directe sans risquer de faire paniquer son interlocutrice, qui devait déjà se remettre de plusieurs chocs physiques et psychologiques d’affilée.

Au bout d’un pesant silence sans réponse d’une trentaine de secondes, l’homme inquiet demanda à son amie et collègue :  
« Ecoute, je dois te demander quelque chose… Je veux savoir pourquoi tu nous mens comme ça, Juliette. Pourquoi est-ce que tu nous mens sur ton âge ? Sur ta situation amoureuse ? Es-tu vraiment celle que tu prétends être ? »

Les yeux de l’interrogée s’écarquillèrent, montrant la totale stupéfaction soudaine dont était éprise la jeune femme aux cheveux châtains. Sous l’effet de surprise, celle-ci se releva, son regard fixant son interrogateur, avant que cette tranchante douleur ne vibre à nouveau dans ses côtes fissurées, la faisant encore une fois se recroqueviller elle-même, ses bras enroulés sur sa cage thoracique, la surprise laissant place à la douleur sur son visage creusé par la fatigue comme par les gènes. 

L’homme aux cheveux bruns sursauta, presque effrayé par ce qui se passait devant ses yeux. Mais qu’avait-elle pour recroqueviller de douleur ainsi, d’un seul coup, sans prévenir ? La question restait entière, tout autant que la surprise. Choqué pendant quelques secondes, il reprit ses esprits juste après que l’effet de stupéfaction soit passé.

Plus inquiet qu’il ne l’était auparavant, Luc demanda à la blessée, d’une voix où une certaine panique résonnait :  
« Eh, Juliette, ça va ?! Qu’est-ce qui t’prend ?! »

Haletant, la jeune femme se rallongea en urgence, essayant de calmer cette douleur qui la prenait toujours par surprise. Ses yeux étaient quasiment clos, forcés de se fermer par l’onde de choc qui résonnait dans ses côtes blessées. Elle se mordait la lèvre, en essayant d’étouffer un cri de douleur, qui sortit affaibli de sa bouche fermée par ses dents.

Au bout de quelques minutes, la douleur baissa enfin en intensité. Rouvrant les yeux, la respiration aussi irrégulière que hachée, sa tête se tourna à nouveau vers celle de son collègue, pendant qu’elle lui faisait un léger sourire. Son regard était doux, comme à son habitude, cherchant à le rassurer, comme si elle murmurait à travers ses yeux « Ne t’en fais pas pour moi, j’irai bien ».

Sa tête se tourna ensuite vers le plafond de la chambre, un air sérieux regagnant son visage qui perdit la tendresse qu’il avait quelques secondes auparavant. La jeune femme cligna des yeux avant d’entrouvrir la bouche et d’inspirer, se préparant à dire quelque chose d’important, si ce n’est primordial. 

Après sa courte réflexion, ses yeux se tournèrent vers lui. Le regardant directement, son regard froid, la jeune femme alitée lui dit :  
« Si je mens aux autres, je me mens à moi-même, et je ne veux pas être cette petite jeune que je suis bien malgré moi. Bien sûr que je suis célibataire et que j’ai moins de trente ans, mais c’est tellement plus facile de vivre quand on te voit comme une femme mûre casée, et non comme une sorte de débutante à séduire, telle une terre qui n’attend qu’une chose : se faire conquérir… »

Les yeux écarquillés de Luc laissèrent place à son regard attendri. Il avait pitié pour cette femme qui venait de lui avouer son complexe d’âge, un de ses plus grands secrets parmi tant d’autres qui étaient plus cachés et inavouables que celui-ci. La tristesse pouvait se lire sur le visage de sa collègue, qu’il avait échoué à protéger une fois de plus. Chez lui, une culpabilité qu’il connaissait bien s’installait sur son visage vieillissant.

Les yeux de la complexée pointèrent alors vers sa droite, tournant leur dos au visiteur. Ils brillaient, même en étant à l’ombre par rapport à la source de lumière de la pièce, l’unique fenêtre de celle-ci. Une larme s’échappa de son globe oculaire droit avant de couler jusqu’à l’oreiller du lit, en en mouillant une infime partie en forme de cercle avant de se propager de quelques dixièmes de millimètres. 

Au bout d’un silence de quelques minutes, le professeur le plus âgé dit d’une voix douce et basse :  
« Je n’en avais aucune idée… Je suis désolé de t’avoir agressée comme ça Juliette… Je ne savais vraiment pas que tu n’assumais pas d’être aussi jeune par-rapport à nous, ça n’arrive jamais par chez nous tu sais… »

En se retournant vers son interlocuteur, la plus jeune des deux lui répondit calmement, sa voix dénuée de colère, mais remplie de tristesse, comme si ses souvenirs remontaient à la surface :  
« Je sais Luc, je sais, je te connais depuis le temps tu sais… Tu savais bien que je n’avais pas trente ans, n’est-ce pas… ? Toi qui m’as hébergée tant d’années… »

« En effet, rétorqua-t-il à son tour, je savais déjà ta date de naissance et tu n’es pas née en 1982… C’est ta sœur, non, qui est née cette année-là ?   
-Ouais, c’est elle… Ah, comment j’ai pu oublier que tu savais quand j’étais née alors que tu m’avais souhaité mes anniversaires chaque année sans faute !...  
-Juliette, c’est normal, tu as vu comment nos supérieurs te traitent ! Tes pensées étaient ailleurs, c’est logique, tu n’avais pas que ça à penser… Probablement moins que moi, c’est sûr…  
-Ne m’y fais pas repenser, s’il-te-plaît, ils me bouffent la vie… »

Sentant la détresse de la surmenée, Luc se tut, essayant de trouver un autre sujet de conversation. Il fallait qu’ils parlent d’un sujet positif, quelque chose qui la ferait sourire, elle qu’il n’avait auparavant jamais vue pleurer. En tout cas, elle ne pleurait que très rarement, contre son gré, quand le poids sur ses épaules devenait bien trop lourd pour elle.

Finalement, Luc laissa s’échapper de sa bouche une question qui le tracassait depuis tant d’années à présent, sans faire attention au contexte dans lequel il la prononçait :  
« Pourquoi tu fais toujours autant passer les autres avant toi, Juliette ? »

Les yeux de la jeune femme s’écarquillèrent, ses sourcils les accompagnèrent en se levant tout en haut de son front. Jamais quelqu’un ne lui avait posé la question, l’assumant juste comme une personne aux bonnes intentions. Son regard dériva encore une fois, pendant qu’elle cherchait la réponse à la question qu’on venait de lui poser, qui ne lui semblait pas évidente.

« Je… Bredouilla-t-elle non certaine de sa réponse, j’imagine que je suis née comme ça… Il y a des gens comme moi, comme ça, qui aiment aider les autres sans vouloir quelque chose en échange, avec un bon cœur… Mais je ne suis pas comme ça, n’est-ce pas ? Moi aussi je suis un peu égoïste, comme tout le monde… »

La réponse qu’il obtint énerva son ancien protecteur, qui savait bien que cette réponse ne pouvait qu’être fausse. Il se rappela alors de toutes ces histoires, ces anecdotes que la jeune étudiante lui racontait le soir lorsque les deux dînaient après leur journée de cours. Elle ne pouvait que mentir là, devant lui, des années après qu’elle lui ait raconté ces historiettes, finalement. 

Luc répondit immédiatement, ses pensées si rapides que sa rétorque ne fut que plus abrupte encore, s’énervant ne cherchant à comprendre ce qui lui était incompréhensible :  
« Tu mens, Miss Jonquille, tu mens encore. Même si tu étais née généreuse comme tu prétends l’être, ce qu’on t’a fait subir aurait dû t’enlever cette même bonté. Tu m’as raconté des choses horribles sur ta famille, tes études, ton enfance. Comment peux-tu être aussi altruiste quand tes parents t’ont négligée ainsi ?! Alors que tu bossais à t’en rendre malade adolescente ?! Alors que ton beau-frère a voulu te violer à plusieurs reprises ?! »

Révoquer ces souvenirs entraîna Juliette dans cette colère qu’elle utilisait pour se protéger dans les cas les plus durs, les plus insupportables, ceux qui nécessitaient un autre masque que celui qui souriait. Ses poings se serrèrent sous la couverture du lit, essayant de contenir sa colère en vain, sans espoir qu’elle n’explose pas devant lui. Son masque ne tiendrait pas.

La jeune femme cria alors à son collègue, en incapacité de contrôler ses sentiments :  
« Je souffre assez comme ça ! Ne me blesse pas plus mentalement !! J’ai mes raisons pour faire passer les autres devant moi, n’éprouver aucun égoïsme ! Si je souffre pour des personnes qui me posent de telles questions, c’est vrai, pourquoi me tue-je pour eux ?! Qu’est-ce que j’en sais, moi ! J’veux juste qu’on me foute la paix !! »

Se rendant compte de l’impact de ses mots, Juliette détourna le regard avant de couvrir sa tête avec la couverture de son lit d’hôpital. Ses yeux clignèrent avant de laisser deux larmes couler le long de ses joues creusées. Le flot de souvenirs l’empêchait de dire quoique ce soit, d’être consolée par elle-même seule, de regarder en face son propre ami. Encore une fois, la colère laissa place à la honte, la confusion, la tristesse. 

Son visiteur la regarda, des remords dans la bouche. Pourtant, depuis toutes ces années, il savait bien que rappeler à la jeune femme ses souvenirs les plus noirs, lui poser des questions sur ses valeurs acquises, alors qu’elle se remettait d’un choc psychologique allait faire cela… Mais elle ne lui avait jamais reproché quand il lui faisait ça, étrangement. Ne sachant quoi lui dire, de peur de la blesser davantage, il réfléchit.

Quand il avait vu une jeune fille inconsciente sur le trottoir devant sa porte d’entrée, revenant de ses cours de la journée, Luc ne put s’empêcher de la recueillir. La solitude qu’il éprouvait quand il revenait alors à Lille, son meilleur ami Timothée parti pendant deux ans en Allemagne et sa sœur ne pouvant plus sortir de chez elle à cause de ses enfants, l’avait poussé à héberger pendant une nuit cette étudiante qu’il ne connaissait pas ni d’Adam ni d’Eve.

Au fil du temps, il apprit que, si elle acceptait à chaque fois volontiers de rester une nuit de plus lui porter compagnie, c’était parce que cette étudiante avait été expulsée de chez elle par ses propres parents. Le professeur apprit alors une partie de son passé, qui était sa famille, un certain nombre de ses secrets, parfois très profonds, dont elle avait honte ou qu’elle ne pouvait dire qu’à ceux en qui elle avait confiance.

Mais les inquiétudes du plus âgé n’étaient pas d’essayer de consoler la jeune femme qui de toute manière refuserait qu’il le fasse. Mais ce qui le tracassait tant, c’était les transformations physiques que son calvaire avait entraîné. Ses cernes creusés davantage encore étaient la partie immergée de l’iceberg, un simple détail par rapport au reste si on n’y faisait pas suffisamment attention. 

Luc avait bien remarqué que sa collègue avait maigri durant les trois dernières semaines. Il était vrai qu’elle n’était pas des plus épaisses, mais en regardant bien son corps, il remarqua que les petites couches de graisse qu’elle avait auparavant n’étaient plus, la semaine précédente. En la portant, lorsqu’il avait dû appeler une ambulance le jeudi auparavant, il avait également constaté qu’elle était très légère, si ce n’est plus que quand elle était étudiante.

Soudainement, l’homme désemparé remarqua qu’il n’entendait plus de sanglots provenir du lit qui était à ses côtés. Curieux, il regarda en-dessous, soulevant la couverture que son ancienne hébergée avait posée sur elle pour cacher son remord. Sa surprise dépassa alors ses inquiétudes, avant qu’il ne soit attendri par la scène. 

La jeune femme s’était endormie, les émotions ayant puisé dans ses réserves d’énergie. Sa respiration était calme, régulière, et basse, comme toute personne dans un profond sommeil. Quelques traces de larmes séchées étaient encore présentes sur son visage qui n’abordait à présent aucune expression. Elle semblait enfin ne plus penser à rien, être libre de ses tracas.

Un petit sourire sur son visage, Luc laissa la couverture juste avant le visage de l’alitée, essuyant ses larmes avec un mouchoir qu’il avait sur lui. Sur le point de partir, il prit d’abord un bout de papier aux alentours ainsi qu’un stylo qu’il avait oublié dans sa poche. Dessus, il écrit un mot d’excuse. Avant de quitter la chambre, il posa le papier sur la table de chevet à côté du lit. 

En ouvrant la porte, il se retourna vers le lit et murmura, avant de partir et fermer la porte derrière lui :  
« Get well soon, Juliette… »


	14. Chapter 14

Le séjour à l'hôpital de la professeure surmenée lui sembla être une éternité. Le bâtiment était calme et elle n'avait rien à faire, alitée ainsi. Elle avait fini de corriger ses copies depuis le vendredi de l'incident qui l'amena une fois de plus à Holfait. Le temps passait si lentement qu'elle en avait presque perdu la perception.

Quasiment personne ne rendit visite à la collègue hospitalisée. Que ce soit de Rimbaud ou de Vauban, seuls quelques-uns trouvèrent le temps ou l'intérêt d'aller rendre une petite visite. Ceux de Lyssaire avaient une bonne raison : le lycée était à une demi-heure d'autoroute, si ce n'est plus, de la ville d'Holfait. Ceux de Rimbaud pouvaient eux aussi habiter loin, comme Luc, qui lui était venu entre deux cours en empruntant la voiture d'un généreux collègue…

Juliette ne prévint personne de sa famille. Sa mère se serait bien trop inquiétée pour sa fille cadette si elle l'avait mise au courant. Son père, lui, n'aurait même pas daigné décrocher si elle avait appelé. Quant à sa sœur, il en était hors de question, revoir Mathilde était la dernière chose que la professeure voulait alors qu'elle était encore bien affaiblie par ce qu'elle avait vécu.

Pendant toutes ces heures passées au lit à regarder le plafond ou son téléphone portable, qui était déchargé depuis, la jeune femme eut le temps d'analyser son corps longuement, en détail, plus précisément que jamais. Elle remarqua alors qu'elle avait perdu du poids, approximativement quelques kilogrammes, en se sous-nourrissant pendant trois semaines, elle qui devait consommer assez de sucres lents pour ne pas faire de crise, qu'elle soit violente ou non.

Son attention pointa aussi sur sa mémoire. En général, la professeure ne se rappelait plus des cours qu'elle avait donné dernièrement. Aucun souvenir de la semaine qui s'achevait, et seulement de très vagues de la semaine précédente. Elle parvenait tout juste à se remémorer sa crise qui l'avait amenée ici en premier lieu. Une autre conséquence du surmenage semblait lui avoir supprimé des bribes de mémoire en nombre, de façon quasiment aléatoire.

Juliette ne semblait pour autant ne pas regretter de voir personne entrer dans sa chambre d'hôpital. L'idée que d'autres la voient aussi faible, dans un état aussi fragile, était celle qui lui faisait le plus peur après son retard sur ses cours pour ses élèves. Elle était une poupée cassée, à laquelle on fait attention même si on ne l'aime plus autant à cause de ses fissures, de son endommagement.

Bientôt, la jeune femme eut peur de dormir. Des cauchemars si vifs qu'ils en étaient réels la réveillaient en sursaut, si violemment qu'elle ne parvenait plus à se rendormir par la suite. Elle voyait les personnes auxquelles elle tenait subir la même chose qu'elle, sans qu'elle puisse y faire quoique ce soit. Cela finissait parfois de façon fatale pour ses proches qui, eux, n'avaient rien à voir dans ce quoi elle était.

Lorsqu'une infirmière arriva dans sa chambre avec un chariot, Juliette se demanda bien qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait transporter ainsi. La femme du milieu hospitalier lui apporta une sorte de plâtre de la taille du torse de la femme hospitalisée, avec une fermeture dans le dos, aux airs froids. Cet objet était neuf, et semblait être du sur-mesure.

Cette infirmière portait le même uniforme que toutes ses collègues : une robe d'un bleu si pâle qu'il en semblait blanc, arrivant en-dessous des genoux, avec une poche sur le sein gauche. Elle avait des cheveux châtains atteignant ses épaules et des lunettes grises aux verres de forme carrée encadraient ses yeux verts. La plaquette qu'elle avait épinglée au niveau du sein droit indiquait son identité : « Mme DIANGOSTICK Félicité – Infirmière ».

De son regard froid et dénué d'expression quelconque, l'infirmière regarda l'hospitalisée et lui demanda, sa voix tout aussi vide de sentiment :

« Bonjour Madame, êtes-vous bien Jonquille Juliette ? »

La jeune professeure fut surprise que cette femme connaisse son prénom comme son nom. Elle remarqua alors sur son poignet un bracelet blanc fait de plastique, qu'elle n'avait étrangement pas senti auparavant, qui avait une étiquette bleue pâle, comme la porte de sa chambre, avec inscrit dessus, en encre d'imprimerie noire : « Patient n°24785 – JONQUILLE Juliette ».

Elle la regarda, de ses yeux encore fatigués, avant de lui répondre, sa voix légèrement affectée par sa surprise et par l'embarras de ne pas avoir remarqué ce bracelet auparavant :

« Oui, c'est bien moi… Euhm, sans vouloir être trop curieuse… Qu'est-ce que ce… Truc ? »

L'infirmière laissa s'échapper un petit rire, avant de reprendre son froid sérieux. Elle remit ses lunettes correctement, ayant légèrement glissé. Elle expliqua :

« Ce 'truc' comme vous dîtes est un corset médical, et plus précisément le vôtre. Il vous permettra de pouvoir vous lever, sans geste brusque bien entendu, et ainsi de pouvoir sortir du lit, vous qui avez l'air de vous ennuyer depuis quelques jours à présent. »

Un sourire se dessina sur la bouche de la jeune femme. Enfin, elle allait pouvoir se lever, faire autre chose ! Rien ne lui semblait plus beau que sortir du lit, récupérer un minimum de liberté et pouvoir marcher, se débrouiller par elle-même, sans avoir toujours besoin qu'on lui apporte des objets aussi anodins que ses propres affaires personnelles.

Félicité Diangostick se rapprocha alors d'elle, le corset en question dans les bras. Il semblait peser un ou deux kilogrammes par lui-même. Il était étrangement fin, à peine quelques centimètres d'épaisseur et était d'un marron pâle qui ne plaisait en aucun cas à sa destinataire, qui essayait de masquer son dégoût quant à cette couleur.

L'infirmière sortit également une seringue du chariot qu'elle avait amené avec elle dans la chambre. Celle-ci contenait un liquide transparent aux trois-quarts de la jauge de verre imprimée de si petits chiffres et graduations que la professeure n'arrivait pas à les déchiffrer, bien qu'elle se soit trouvée à seulement quelques centimètres de la seringue en question.

La femme aux lunettes leva alors délicatement le torse de sa patiente, sans un mot. Les côtes de cette dernière la firent souffrir une fois de plus, avant qu'une autre douleur, plus faible, n'intervienne dans son bras. Cette douleur était centrée en un point duquel elle se répandait, provenant du contact entre l'aiguille de la seringue et le corps de la jeune femme.

Alors qu'elle grinçait des dents, Juliette ne sentit plus aucune des deux douleurs. Celle provenant de l'extérieur amenait, en se propageant, une sensation de bien-être légère, calmant les souffrances dont elle était la victime une fois encore. La seringue se vida de son contenu rapidement, absorbé par ce corps ayant un grand besoin d'être ménagé.

« Ne vous en faîtes pas, c'est de la morphine que je viens de vous injecter. Vous en aurez bien besoin pour ce que je vais devoir vous faire » murmura l'infirmière, tout en regardant la seringue se vider devant ses yeux qui étaient toujours aussi inexpressifs derrière ses lunettes légèrement embuées.

Elle se tut deux minutes avant de rouvrir la bouche pour demander à la femme hospitalisée de retirer ce qui recouvrait son torse. Celle-ci rougit légèrement avant d'enlever le sel vêtement qui habillait sa poitrine : un maillot vert clair donné par l'hôpital pour ne pas qu'elle porte durant toute son hospitalisation le même chemisier, qui était tâché de sang au niveau du col et de sueur au niveau des aisselles. L'infirmière attacha également les longs cheveux de sa patiente sur sa tête rapidement, pour ne pas qu'ils interfèrent avec ce qu'elle allait faire.

Félicité Diangostick posa la seringue vide et prit le corset doucement, en y faisant très attention. Elle le plaqua ensuite tout aussi délicatement autour du torse de la jeune femme aux côtes fissurées, qui dut lever les bras pour que l'infirmière accomplisse sa tâche. Les mains de cette dernière fermèrent la fermeture éclair au dos du corset doucement, en faisant attention de ne pas prendre avec la peau du dos.

Son travail fini, l'infirmière se leva et dit à l'occupante de la chambre qu'elle pouvait se rhabiller, avant d'enchaîner sur un « au revoir » neutre et partir de la salle tout aussi calmement qu'elle y était entrée, avec son chariot qui transportait à présent seulement la petite seringue vidée de sa morphine, une goutte suspendue à son aiguille.

Curieuse, Juliette se leva une fois que la porte fut refermée. Elle constata alors que ses côtes ne se manifestaient pas. Elle se demanda juste après si c'était dû à la morphine ou au corset, avant qu'elle ne se rende compte qu'une légère douleur était revenue dans sa cage thoracique : l'effet de la morphine s'estompait déjà. Mais cette douleur resta légère, à la grande joie de la professeure qui soupira, un sourire aux lèvres. Elle n'était plus clouée au lit, à présent.

La jeune femme fouilla alors dans l'armoire de la chambre. Elle y retrouva le costume et le chemisier qu'elle avait porté le vendredi de l'incident, une semaine auparavant si la perception qu'elle avait du temps était correcte. Ils étaient impeccablement propres, inodores et dénués de bactéries, puisqu'ils avaient été stérilisés. Sur la surface du bas de l'armoire se trouvaient ses chaussures noires à talons, puisqu'elle était pieds nus actuellement.

Elle se baissa lentement pour prendre ses chaussures. Juliette faisait bien attention à ses côtes, le corset l'empêchant de faire des mouvements comme rouler le dos. Il était bien plus lourd qu'elle ne le pensait, alourdissant ses pas et sa poitrine. Il compressait tout son torse, en plus de ses côtes blessées et ses seins à présent serrés contre la paroi du corset, qui était encore froide.

Pour ne pas attraper froid, la jeune professeure s'empara également de sa veste de costume. Elle la posa sur ses épaules, en tenant les deux bouts pour qu'elle tienne sur ses épaules qui n'étaient guère larges. Elle s'assit sur le lit pour pouvoir mettre ses chaussures, action qui fut difficile car elle ne pouvait franchement se pencher sur ses pieds. Après l'avoir fait, elle se leva une fois de plus.

En partant de sa chambre et en en fermant la porte, Juliette sentit en elle comme un vent de liberté souffler. Cela faisait bien longtemps pour elle qu'elle n'avait pas vu autre lieu que cette pièce pauvrement meublée, à l'odeur typique et peu appréciable. Elle ne connaissait même plus le couloir dans lequel elle venait de poser les pieds.

Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de circulation dans les couloirs de l'hôpital d'Holfait. L'heure était en plein milieu des horaires de travail en semaine, ce n'était pas étonnant. Les quelques personnes qu'elle vit ne la connaissaient pas autant qu'elle ne les connaissait pas ni d'Adam, ni d'Ève. Ce manque de personnes connues rassurait la professeure d'Histoire, alors que sa démarche féminine commençait à petit à petit revenir dans ses jambes.

Bien vite, Juliette déboucha sur le jardin de l'hôpital. Ce lieu était un espace vert bordé d'arbres, de bosquets et de fleurs autour des chemins recouvert de goudron lui-même couvert de touts petits gravats jaune doré pâle pour en masquer la sombre laideur. Le ciel était bleu, serti de quelques nuages blancs aux aspects de fumée aussi pâle que la neige pure, telles des traces de lait.

Le lieu était pourtant désert, dénué d'une quelconque présence humaine. Seuls quelques patients étaient assis sur les bancs mais étaient sur le point de rejoindre leur chambre. Ce manque de personnes dans le petit parc ne dérangea pas la jeune femme, dont le sourire montrait l'épanouissement à l'extérieur d'une personne qui fut alitée si longtemps avant d'enfin pouvoir remarcher par elle-même.

Ses yeux étaient rivés vers le ciel. Ils reflétaient sa joie, mais également sa fatigue, qui était encore présente après une semaine de repos forcé dans un lit. Les cauchemars violents, la peur d'à nouveau blesser ses côtes et la claustrophobie peu à peu développée par ce manque de sortie firent de son hospitalisation un calvaire mental. Elle n'arrivait plus à penser à autre chose, se dépayser. Son corps avait récupéré, mais son esprit était encore épuisé, n'ayant pu correctement se repose lui aussi.


End file.
